Sleeping Miko
by AngelMiko289
Summary: It's Sleeping Beauty IY style! With a little twist! Couples: InuKag, SanMir, SessRin, KogaKik Ch 6 is updated!Please R&R! ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, I'm new, and this is my first fanfic that I ever posted. But, my computer still, have some bugs in it still.... sigh Some of the chapters in my fanfics might be a little short or a little bit long. This all explains in my pro. Oh yeah, go to my sister's pro and look at her fanfics. They are not that bad actually.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah they are!

Me: Shut your pie hole Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Make me bitch!

Me: (smirks evilly) I'll make you kiss Naraku!

Inuyasha: (pales) You wouldn't!

Me: I can do whatever I want since it's my fanfic.

Inuyasha: (now is white as a sheet then starts running to the door. Opens the then slams it, then Kagome walks in)

Kagome: What's wrong with Inuyasha? He was pale as a sheet of paper when I opened the door!

Me: (snicker, imaging Inuyasha behind the door shaking) Oh nothing. He must had a chill from the room.

Kagome: Oh.....

Me: Don't worry, I'll handle him later!

Kagome: Okay... whatever you say...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. I DON'T OWN IT!!! So get off my friggin back about it! Thank you  
  
Sleeping Miko  
  
By: AngelMiko289  
  
Prologue

The Beginning  
  
__

_A long time ago, there were four kingdoms, the South, the North, the East, and the West kingdom. All were allies until one day, the South grew evil. So then the three other kingdoms stopped their alliance with the South kingdom. Before that, all the prince and princess were friends. The South had a son named Naraku. The West had two sons, Sessomaru and Inuyasha. The North had two daughters, Sango and Rin and a son named Kohaku. The last and not least, the East kingdom, but unfortunately they had no children. Until the queen became pregnant with a daughter, and a son, they were twins, which is a rare thing to happen. But the daughter and the son were born on the year that the South became evil. Soon, it was the day of the celebration of the East prince and princess. All gathered from the South, North and the East. Everyone came that had an invite. This is how it also begun.  
  
At the West kingdom  
  
"Inuyasha! Sessomaru! My sons! You may stop training now!" yelled their father, Inutoshito who came in the door.  
  
Inuyasha was 2 years old, and was training with his 5 year old brother. (With their shirts off, because it was really hot) Each held a bokken and sweating with a mass of bruises that were healing fairly quickly. Both panted, then grabbed a towel then slung it on their shoulders.  
  
"What is it father?" asked Sessomaru.  
  
Inuyasha then smiled at his father cheerfully and then asked, "What is it father."  
  
Sessomaru sighed then glared at the still smiling Inuyasha and then at his father's amused look.  
  
"The nurses taught him Simon Says. And still haven't told him that Simon Says to stop copying me." (I don't own Simon Says either!) Sessomaru scowled as his father started to laugh.  
  
"The nurses taught him Simon Says. And still haven't told him that Simon Says to stop copying me," copied Inuyasha.  
  
Then their father was on the marble floor, laughing loudly with tears streaming down his face. After a minute, he stood up then straightened out his clothes.  
  
"Then why didn't you call the nurses son?" asked Inutoshito.  
  
"Good idea! Thanks father!" said Sessomaru.  
  
"Good idea! Thanks father!" copied Inuyasha, still smiling.  
  
"NURSES!!!" yelled Sessomaru.  
  
"NURSES!!!" copied Inuyasha.  
  
Three nurses that taught Inuyasha how to play Simon Says came in the room.  
  
"Can you please tell Inuyasha to stop copying me?" asked Sessomaru.  
  
"Can you please tell Inuyasha to stop copying me?" again copied Inuyasha. The three nurses giggled. Sessomaru, glared at them with his famous "icy" glare. The nurses then stopped then instructed Inuyasha to stop copying him and that the game was over. Then Sessomaru, sighed in relief.  
  
"So what did you want dad?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that the Hiragishis invited us to see their daughter and son! For their birthday! Today they are 1!" said their father, who picked both of the boys up.  
  
"They had twins?" asked Sessomaru in shock.  
  
"Yes they did." replied their dad.  
  
"Oh..." said Inuyasha, but then asked, "Where do babies come from?"  
  
Both Sess and Inutoshito faced each other, then gulped, both the same thing on their minds, 'Oh shit!!!'  
  
At the North kingdom  
  
"My children, Sango! Rin! Kohaku! You have an invite!" yelled their mother, Haru.  
  
All three children came bumbling down the stairs, wearing their slayer outfits. (Not the costumes from the show Slayers! The one that Sango wears in the anime except that it's in a younger form and that Rin's is purple and black. Kohaku slayer's outfit is the same as in the anime!) Three year old Sango, put down her boomerang, while 4 year old Rin put down her kunai knives and her glaves. 5 year old Kohaku set down his flail. They rushed to their mother, and then excitedly asked what it was.  
  
"Do you know Mrs. and Mr.Hiragishis, children?" she asked.  
  
"Yes!" they all replied together.  
  
"Well! They have a daughter and son and they are inviting us to see them!" excitedly said their mother.  
  
All the children looked at each other and cheered.  
  
"When are we gonna see them mommy?" asked Sango, cutely.  
  
"You, your father and I are going to see them next week!" replied their mother grinning.  
  
"Is Fluffy gonna be there?" asked Rin, her brown eyes sparkling.  
  
Haru sweatdropped. Her Rin was falling in love with Sess... Well more like stalking him in a way.  
  
"Yes, honey he, Inuyasha, their father and mom are going to be there." She said. She made a note to herself mentally that she needs to call Megami and Asami.__  
  
At the East Kingdom  
  
"Asami! Honey! I just got the answers from our guests! They are more then happy to come!" yelled Ryuji Hiragishi as he came up the stairs. Asami smiled at her husband while feeding the babies.  
  
"So how did their kids take it?" asked Asami.  
  
"They took it fine." he said as he kissed her. She put down the sleeping Kagome and Souta, then turned to her husband.  
  
"You didn't call the South did you?" asked Asami in a hushed tone.  
  
"No I didn't. I also put up some of the mikos, monks and some of the guards up for the ceremony next week." said Ryuji.  
  
"Did you invite the three fairies?" she asked.  
  
Ryuji grinned, "Already taken care of!" he said. Asami grinned back.  
  
Ryuji put his arms around Asami and they sat back, watching their babies as they fell asleep.  
  
At the South kingdom  
  
13 year old Naraku sat in his throne, chuckling to himself.  
  
"Do they think that they can hide this from me? I'm the supreme ruler! The rightful ruler of this world! I know every thing that happens!" said Naraku darkly.  
  
"L-L-Lo-o-r-r-rdd-d-d N-n-na-r-rk-k-ku-u? Your bath is ready" said a certain little warty, ugly toad. (You know who it is! Hint: two headed staff)  
  
"Oh goody! Did you put it on lukewarm?" asked Naraku cheerfully.  
  
"Y-y-y-e-e-e-s-s-s L-l-l-o-o-r-r-r-d-d-d." said Jaken.  
  
"Goody!!!!" then the cheerful and certainly hyper Naraku skips away. Jaken sighs.  
  
Then intercom for the room switched on.  
  
"Oh and Jaken,Thank you for putting my rubber ducky in here and my toys too!" said the cheerful Naraku.  
  
"Whew!" said Jaken as he walked down the empty corridor.  
  
With Naraku singing Mary had a Little Lamb, Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, and I'm King of the World in his bathtub, while playing with his boats and rubber ducky. (I don't own Mary had a little lamb and Twinkle, twinkle. But I do own I'm King of the World but, I don't know the lyrics!)  
  
A Week Later  
  
"Honey! Today is the day!" Asami shouted at her currently sleeping husband.  
  
"humhp!" said the currently sleeping bump under the blankets.  
  
Asami sighed then shoved her sleeping husband off the bed.  
  
"Hey! What was that for!" asked a bed ragged lord as he stood up.  
  
"Today is the celebration! Don't you remember?" asked Asami. That caught her husband's attention.  
  
"How many more minutes?" he asked.  
  
"30 more minutes" she replied.  
  
His eyes widen. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Each of the servants sigh, as the lord does his regular ritual. First, was complete: the screaming._

_########################################################################_

_  
  
"Inuyasha, dear! We are late!" said his mother as she yelled at Inuyasha from the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming down!" he replied.  
  
Inuyasha's mother sighed as she rushed upstairs to wake her husband up. She walked in as her husband was dressing.  
  
"Oh, crap....." said Inutoshito as he went through the tangle of things that he called his hair.  
  
"Oh here! Let me help! We only have 15 MINUTES LEFT!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Oh I'll hurry" said Inutoshito. Inuyasha and Sessomaru were waiting down the stairs waiting for them.  
  
"Mother? Why were you screaming at daddy?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh because he was an idiot." replied Megami, glaring at her husband.  
  
"I'm done anyways." Muttered Inutoshito.  
  
"Oh I know! I just love to torture you sometimes!" she said kissing him. He deepen the kiss. Inuyasha and Sess looked the other way. Then they ran to the carriage screaming that their eyes are burning.  
  
##################################################################### _

"We are now here to celebrate for the twins Kagome and Souta Hiragishi. Now the three fairies will grant them each a wish." said an old priest.  
  
The three fairies came in. The first fairy, Maya, came in then tapped Souta's forehead. "I'll give him the gift that he will be handsome." then she tapped Kagome's head, "I'll make you beautiful as a flower." she said. Then she flew off to float next to the Lord and his wife.  
  
Inuyasha was next to his friends and his brother. On the right was Koga, Sessomaru. Then on his left was Ginta then Sango and Rin and another of Koga's friends then Ayame. Then was Miroku and Shippo who was next to Sessomaru. (They are orphans and then they get adopted when Inuyasha and they rest found out that they are orphans.) Inuyasha motioning to his friends, gagging noises. They all smirked and smothered their laughters. Inutoshito and Megami looked at them, and they looked like angles.  
  
'Oh well.' thought Megami.  
  
Then the second came up, it was Sayo. She tapped Souta's forehead then said, "He will be talented as a warrior." She said. Then she tapped Kagome's forehead, "She will be very talented, she will grow up and protect others. She is also a miko, but will use her powers well." She said, as she when next to the Lady.  
  
But when the third fairy came up and before Inuyasha can do some gagging noises, a boom came from the side of the castle, a dark figure was standing over the rocks.  
  
"Oh no...." said Asami softly.  
  
There stood Kagura another of Naraku's forces. She smirked then threw the bodies of some bloody soldiers and mikos on the floor. She licked her hands clean. When the West, East, and North Lords and Ladies stood up, Kagura was already at the babies' cradles. She put a licked clean hand on Kagome's forehead, darkly said.  
  
(Okay, okay... I was officially gagging about that.... Ewwww...)  
  
"When this child is 15 years old, she shall be chased by demons, for the Shikon Jewel. The Jewel Shard shall be ripped from her body, but she shall survive, but at the end of the year, she shall die... By the hands of Naraku..." then she laughed then disappeared. Asami paled then almost fainted.  
  
But then the third fairy came up and cleaned the forehead, she tapped Souta's head first then said, "He shall help his sister in this battle when he turns 15 years of age."  
  
Then she floated to Kagome's crib then tapped her forehead. "I can not erase this curse. But I can alter it. At her 15 birthday, she shall be chased by demons for the Shikon Jewel. But instead of dieing she shall sleep, until her true love comes for her, and kisses her awake." Then she floated to the middle of the Lord and the almost-fainting Lady.  
  
Inuyasha in the meanwhile was gagging again, except this time holding his neck lightly (for a hanyou) then was making soft gagging gestures to his friends. Sango had a vein coming out of her forehead then smacked Inuyasha on the head. Miroku, Koga, Sess, Rin, Ginta and Koga's other friend chuckled. Inutoshito turned around and found his son gagging. He sweatdropped then sighed.  
  
'What the hell is going on with kids today in this cruddy world??' he mentally asked himself.  
  
"Oi, Inuyasha yameta! ", he softly said to Inuyasha, but harshly. Inuyasha then straightened up then sat up from his position, for rest of the ceremony.  
  
After the ceremony  
  
The people looked at the table containing large amounts of food. Unfortunately a lot of them had seen (mostly the royal families and the nobles) had seen Kagura's action, and decided not to eat today from the buffet table. But some of them, decided to eat anyways.  
  
Inuyasha on the meanwhile was getting this 20th helping of oden and chicken when he heard some voices.  
  
He edged closer to the voices. He opened the door leading out of the main part of the kingdom (what's it called again? Tell me if you know! ;) to the corridor. He hid behind a wall and listened. A dark figure was talking to someone on a mirror.  
  
"We must Naraku! That is what Kagura the Wind sorceress, and the dark fairy has said.  
  
'Naraku???? Why was he part of the interrupted part of the ceremony?' thought Inuyasha. He smelled the air again, it was indeed Naraku.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you?" yelled three voices. He turned around then saw his mother, brother, and father.  
  
"I'm over here!" yelled Inuyasha. The figure turned around then vanished.  
  
"Where were you?" asked his father.  
  
"I was going to the bathroom, I guess I ate to much, when I was running back, I started to have a cramp." lied Inuyasha.  
  
Sessomaru looked at Inuyasha.  
  
'He's lying. He didn't go to the bathroom. I saw myself! He came out the door and then here. But why would he go all away here?' Sessomaru asked himself as he looked at Inuyasha, then decided to ask him later.  
  
"Let's go then!" said their mom. They went back to the main place part thingy.. to confront the lady and the lord.  
  
And it has all begun.............................................  
  


A/N: I'm done!!! YAY!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Finally bitch.

Me: (growls) Shut up jackass!

Inuyasha: Make me!

Me: Oh Naraku!!!!!

Inuyasha: (pales)

Naraku: (appears out of nowhere) Yes?

Me: Can you do me a favor and kiss Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Okay! I surrender!!!!

Me: Okay, never mind!! (watches Naraku grumble then disappears again.)

Kagome: What was that about?

Me: Nothing... It was nothing to bad.  
  
Okay! Please Review!!! Because then I took 15 pages for nothing then. Oh yeah, I kinda rushed in this story, I'll do better next time! And please tell me what was Koga's friend's name I know it starts with the letter H. I think. And tell me about the main part thingy... I forgot about those two things. ; Okay, I'll explain the ages that are in the Prologue. Kagome and Souta: 1 years old (Souta is 3 minutes younger then Kagome) Inuyasha: 2 years old Sess: 5 years old Sango: 3 years old Rin: 4 years old (Rin is older then Miroku by a month) Miroku: 4 years old Shippo: A month old Koga: 2 years old Kohaku: 5 years old (I know I'm making Sango 2 years younger then Kohaku, but he's younger then Sess by 3 months. I'm trying to make some of them a little around the age group of month old to around 6 years old.) Naraku: 13 years old  
  
Done with that, oh and if your wondering why Shippo can giggle, Sess can talk in sentences ,that Inuyasha can talk and that Koga can talk to it's because youkai mentally can be faster at learning stuff. And that I forgot to mention, Inuyasha is half demon in this like in the anime. Except that Sess doesn't hate him and that Koga are friends with him. So it's like in the anime if you get confused, except that the story plot is different.


	2. Chapter 1 I'll Protect You Forever

A/N: I'm back! Whew! My mom made me do some laundry... Your wondering what's so bad about some laundry is that the pile is HUGEEEE!!! Don't ask. Anyways, our internet access is going to be fixed!!!! YAY!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: You don't have to make such a big racket about it.  
  
Me: (puffs out cheeks) Yeah I have to, I'm getting the internet and the bugs I've been yacking about fixed! Don't you consider that as a celebration?  
  
Koga: I certainly agree with her. She has been yacking about it for a long time.  
  
Me: AHHHHHH!!! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM????? (Both Inuyasha and Koga over their ears)  
  
Inuyasha & Koga: You don't have to scream so loud!  
  
Me: glaring at Koga You are the one that scared me. What are you doing here anyways?  
  
Koga: -.-  
  
Me: Oh yeah...  
  
Koga: Why did you invite dog-turd over?  
  
Me: Because, he's in all the chappies  
  
Koga: Oh..... What are the parings?  
  
Inuyasha: She told us a hundred times! (everyone in the room) (Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Me, Shippo, Sess, Rin, and Kikyo) (shakes their heads.)  
  
Koga: But I wasn't here!  
  
Me: Look this is the only time I can tell you guys! OKAY????????? (everyone shakes their heads) Good. The parings are:

Sango/Miroku

Sess/Rin

Koga/Kikyo

Inuyasha/Kagome  
  
Koga: B-b-b-b-but then I'm paired up with...  
  
Me: Kikyo, but this time she's good.  
  
Koga: Why is dog-turd paired up with my Kagome?  
  
Me: Because, Inuyasha loves her. SO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL OF YOURS! (Koga looks over at Inuyasha and Kagome, he sees them cuddling and kissing.)  
  
Koga: GRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Me: Koga! Bad wolf! She's Inuyasha's! Not yours you lug butt!  
  
Koga: What did you call me?  
  
Me: Uh oh... (Then starts running away)  
  
Koga: (Starts chasing after me)  
  
My sister: (She tries to break off the fight.)  
  
Sango: You can't trust Miroku to type it. (sighs) Since the 2 pairs of love birds are kissing, and that Kikyo is dirt, I'll write the Disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! So get off my back! Thanks.  
-

-

-

-

-  
Sleeping Miko  
  
By: AngelMiko289  
  
Chapter 1

I'll Protect You Forever  
  
It was a warm day, and currently... well... Kagome, Sango and Rin are playing hide and seek. But the day started unusual. Like all the other days do. But today was Kagome's and Souta's 14th birthday. And well, let's just say that her parents and friends' parents are on extra care.  
-

-

-  
-At the East kingdom-  
-

-

-  
"Oi! Inuyasha! It's time to go!" yelled a stressed 18 year old boy. Sess sighed, as he waited for his half-brother to come down the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming! Don't keep your pants in a bunch!" yelled back a 15 year old boy, who was currently half dressed. Inuyasha hopped out of the room, putting on his socks.  
  
Sessomaru sighed in exasperation.  
  
'This is hopeless... When I was 5 I could have kept better track then Inuyasha.'  
  
"Hey! I'm done!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh. Okay good. Let's go wake up mom and dad." said Sessomaru.  
  
They went to their parent's room.... And then they were racing out the door screaming bloody murder.  
  
Inside, their parents smirked.  
  
"Do you think that we scared them?" asked Megami.  
  
"Yeah. Probably they're going to have nightmares for life." replied Inutoshito.  
  
(You probably know why the boys were screaming bloody murder. But since it's a rated PG-13 not R, I'm not going to tell you.)  
  
The parents dressed, and then went outside where boys were waiting. The boys glanced, a wary glance at their parents then shivered. The parents didn't see this however, and continued looking at the road.  
  
"Were here!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"How do you know that?" Sess asked, with his eyes closed.  
  
"Because can I see it. Your eyes are closed nit-wit." Inuyasha replied sharply.  
  
Sessomaru sighed. Somehow is brother always end up learning a new word. So far, his favorite was nit-wit.  
  
"Shut up." said Sessomaru.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. He knew that his brother was running out of responses. The door suddenly opened then Kagome and Rin, suddenly came in.  
  
"Hide us!!!" shrieked Rin and Kagome.  
  
They both hid behind the boys, and then a 16 year old Sango came, well... An extremely angry Sango.  
  
"WERE'S KAGOME AND RIN???? THEY ARE SO DEAD!!!!!" yelled Sango  
  
"What happened this time?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Behind him, 14 year old Kagome and 17 year old Rin glared at him. He smirked, and pretended not to notice.  
  
"We WERE playing hide and seek.." Sango started. But then got a questioning look from Sessomaru, "Rin's and Kagome's idea. Anyways, we WERE but Rin and Kagome decided that they should make it a little more 'fun' so they set a trap on me and decided to put whipping cream down my back!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha and Sess stared at the angry girl.  
  
"They're right behind us." they both said.  
  
Both of the girls glared at the two smirking boys and then ran for their lives.  
  
But before that that both of the girls slipped something in their pockets, both of the boys, shrugged then opened the piece of paper that both of them got.  
  
**'Why you.............. We'll get you back for this!!! Eek! She's going to kill us thanks to you! Thanks a lot!  
Rin and Kag  
**  
**P.S. Look in your back pockets... There's something good for you.'  
**  
Both of the boys looked at each other then shrugged. Then they both reached for their back pockets. Then their faces were red. Well at least Inuyasha's. Sessomaru's was clam. They both drew out their hands and their hands were covered with whip cream with cherries on top.  
  
Then Inuyasha shot a death glare at the currently running girls. Inutoshito and Megami sighed and then sweatdropped.  
  
"MEGAMI!!! INUTOSHITO!!! HEY! IT'S US!!!" a voice shouted.  
  
Inutoshito and Megami looked ahead of their children.  
  
"Asami! Ryuji! Nice to see you two again! How are you?" asked Inutoshito.  
  
"Fine thanks! By the looks of it you're fine to" replied Asami. The four grownups get closer and started talking.  
  
(A/N: Okay, okay, the lords and the ladies don't act as they should. So sew me!)  
  
As the grownups went in, so did the two boys.  
  
"By the way, honey, did you pick up Miroku and Shippo yet?" whispered Megami.  
  
"Yep, I sent Koga to pick them up." Inutoshito replied to Megami.  
  
Megami sighed in relief and then she turned her head to look at the children.  
-

-

-

-Where the girls are....-  
-

-

-  
"HEY!!!!!!!!!! Kagome! Where's Inuyasha?!" a voice yelled.  
  
Kagome looked up from her resting place, with Sango and Rin, and saw her brother. "Hey Souta!"  
  
14 year old Souta ran, and hugged his sister. "Hey sis! Anyways, so you know where Inuyasha is?"  
  
"Yeah... I think he's talking to Fluffy about something." Rin piped up.  
  
"Okay thanks!" shouted Souta as he raced off to find his 'hero'.  
  
"I swear! He idolized Inuyasha to much. First it's asking dad how to use a sword, then asking Inuyasha for sword lessons! What's next, doggie ears and golden contacts?" Kagome sighed as she plopped down on the grass.  
  
"You really like him don't you Kagome?" asked Sango with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah.... Wait! Who are you talking about?" asked Kagome as she sat up abruptly.  
  
"I mean our dear friend Inuyasha" said Sango, smirking.  
  
"No, I don't! I like him as a friend only!" shouted Kagome.  
  
"Then how come every time that we talk about him, you blush?" asked Rin. Both of the sisters grinned at each other.  
  
"Well, it's kinda hot out! And plus this is the gardens! Not the questioning booth!" Kagome said hotly.  
  
"OWWW!! CRAP INUYASHA WHY DID YOU DO THAT?????!!!!" a voice shouted.  
-

-

-  
-Where the boys where....-  
-

-

-  
"Hey Inuyasha!" said Souta as he appeared out no where.  
  
"Hey!" said Inuyasha off handedly.  
  
"Inuyasha, you've been thinking for the 15 fucking minutes!" Sessomaru shouted. Everyone stared at him. (Can you imagine Fluffy cussing?)  
  
"Y-you cussed!" exclaimed the very surprised Souta.  
  
"So. He cusses all the time." Inuyasha snorted  
  
"Hey! You guys! What's up?" yelled a voice.  
  
"Hey Miroku!" every one replied not interested at their friend running to them.  
  
"Uhhhh... You guys! I need help!!!!!!!" yelled the 14 year old Miroku.  
  
"Yeah sure...."murmured 18 year old Kohaku from his book.  
  
"You guys!!! He means ittttttttttt!!!!! Koga won't stop!!! It's like a carriage with no wheels except wild horses on the reigns!!!!!" yelled a small voice.  
  
"SHIPPO?!" everyone said in surprise.  
  
Everyone raced, but... Inuyasha got their first.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH WATCH OUT! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO YOU!!!!!" Miroku screamed.  
  
Inuyasha, waited until they were close enough and then punched the person in front to stop Koga. But, unfortunately for Miroku, he was in front.  
  
"OWWW!! CRAP INUYASHA WHY DID YOU DO THAT?????!!!!" Miroku screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kagome as the girls raced to the boys.  
  
"Well, let see... Koga, over here, was going at a very high speed, when the boys heard Shippo scream, they went to them to help, but Inuyasha got in front of them then punched the front and then Mirkou got hit." said Myoga.  
  
"Okay?" Rin sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey, where were you old man?" Inuyasha asked, lifting up the old flea.  
  
"I was.... well..... I was...... "Myoga stuttered.  
  
"So you were hiding!" exclaimed Inuyasha as the squeezed the flea's neck.  
  
"forgive me!" the flea squeaked.  
  
"INUYASHA! Stop that! Myoga helped us a lot of times!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, tell me when!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well... umm... There was... nope he wasn't there.... Well.... Actually I can't really think of any times......" said Kagome face faulting. (Remember this conversation?)  
  
"So why are you here Myoga?" asked 15 year old Koga as he picked himself off the ground and 12 year old Shippo, who was currently unconscious.  
  
"Well, its Lady Kagome's birthday." said Myoga.  
  
Sessomaru and Kohaku dragged Miroku to the healing ward.  
  
"Yeah, then how come you always come to Kagome's and Souta's birthday, and not the rest of us?" asked Koga, smirking.  
  
"You know why Koga. It's the curse. You and Inuyasha were 2, Sessomaru and Kohaku were 5, Miroku and Rin were 4, Shippo was a month old, Kagome and Souta were 1, but he was 13 years old. But your parents couldn't do anything about the curse." murmured Myoga.  
  
Every one tensed as the conversation ended. Kagome looked around and shrugged. Every one was silent until Asami came in.  
  
"Kids! It's time!" shouted Asami.  
  
"Kagome! Aren't you excited? Today's your 14th B-day!" said Sango.  
  
"Yep! I'm excited alright!" replied Kagome as they both started walking to the door.  
  
The boys just stood there and every one was quiet.  
  
"Mom didn't tell her about the curse. Did she?" Souta asked softly as he watched his sister walk out of the garden.  
  
"Yeah....." murmured Inuyasha as he watched Kagome.  
  
"I remember the first time that mom told me." Sota said.  
-

-

-  
-_2 years ago-  
-_

_-_

_-  
Every one was in the main room, sitting by the fire.  
  
"Souta, can you come here with me?" asked Asami. She looked over to her 12 year old son, as he added more logs to the large fire place.  
  
"Sure mom!" said Souta as he skipped over to his mom.  
  
Asami looked at her husband, who was next to her on the love seat, he nodded then looked back at the fire.  
  
"Can we talk alone in your room?" Asami asked her son quietly.  
  
"Okay!" exclaimed Souta cheerfully.  
  
Asami looked at her daughter, who was sleeping on a easy chair, sleeping. The fire made her look peaceful and calm.  
  
"Your going to tell him?" asked Ryuji as he stood up and prodded the logs with a long metal stick.  
  
"We have to dear. It's the only way that he would be able to protect Kagome. And the others that will help him. We can not risk his and Kagome's lives to him."  
  
Ryuji nodded. "I understand."  
  
Asami left into the dark hallways.  
  
Ryuji sighed and then looked at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully with Buyo snuggled next to her.  
  
"Why... Out of all the people, why did Onigumo die? By the hands of his own son too. Now Naraku wants Kagome. But why does he want the Shikon Jewel so badly?" pondered Ryuji.  
  
In Souta's Room....  
  
"So what did you want to talk about mom?" asked Souta as he sat on the edge of his bed, swinging his legs.  
  
Asami, looked at him noting that 3 more years, Kagome will be deeply asleep and Souta not having the time to do what a normal 15 year old kid will do.  
  
"Your sister is in great danger Souta." said Asami.  
  
Souta just blinked. "Of course she is! She is a lord's daughter!"  
  
"No. In 3 years, she will be in deep sleep. When it is her and your 15th birthday, a lot of demons will attack her. A certain Jewel will be ripped from her body, she will still live, and fight many for the Shikon Jewel, but by the end of the year, she will be put into deep sleep by him" said Asami seriously.  
  
"Whose him?" asked Souta.  
  
"Naraku. His father, Onigumo was the lord of the South Kingdom; we were friends with him, until he was murdered. His wife, Jigoku, killed herself. Now their son is the lord. But the kingdom isn't what it used to be." said Asami.  
  
"Then how is me, and the rest of us supposed to fit in this?" asked Souta, his voice an octave lower.  
  
"You all are supposed to protect Kagome. The fairies will do the best they can to help protect us. But, she will be put into deep sleep until her true love kisses her."  
  
"Ewwwwww...." Souta shivered.  
  
"Yes, now let's go downstairs, or your father will wonder." said Asami, grinning.  
-_

_-_

_-  
_Souta, was done with his flash back , but then he realized something. Every one was gone.  
  
"Hey! You guys!" said Souta as he looked at the fading figures.  
  
"Come on Souta! We have to go!" yelled the currently conscious Shippo.  
  
"I'm coming!" said Souta as he raced to the door.  
-

-

-  
  
-At the Party-  
-

-

-  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Kagome and Souta, happy birthday toooooooo yoooouuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!" everyone sang, Souta and Kagome blew out the candles.  
  
"Mandy Moore on channel 2, Frankenstein on channel – YACK!" Miroku sang, but was interrupted by Inuyasha hitting him on the head.  
  
"Do you think he's still alive?" asked Sango as she leaned in to look at the unconscious boy.  
  
"Why don't you look?" asked Sessomaru dryly.  
  
"I'll highly doubt it." Koga said.  
  
Sango poked at Miroku for a while. Well, until....  
  
"HENTAI!!!" screamed Sango as she slapped him.  
  
"Miroku never learns, does he?" Shippo sighs as they look at the currently Miroku, being used as a well worn punching bag.  
  
"Yep, let's hope that my sister doesn't kill him first." Kohaku said, sweatdropping.  
  
Every one nodded their heads.  
  
"Well! Shall we eat the cake?" Rin cheerfully. Every one nodes then Megami cuts the cake.  
  
Sango then settles down, then with the conscious Miroku, everyone starts to eat.  
  
"You know, this cake is pretty good." said Souta, as he stuffed his mouth full of cake.  
  
"Agreed, and Souta, can you please stop eating like a pig? You too Inuyasha." Kagome said, as she lifted a piece of her slice, then daintily put it in her mouth.  
  
Then, when Rin was getting back from getting another slice, she tripped over Sessomaru's feet, her cake landed on Miroku. Miroku then threw his cake at Rin, Rin threw it back at Miroku, then Souta threw a slice at Kagome, Kagome threw a slice at Inuyasha, Inuyasha, then realizing what is happening, then threw a slice at Kagome, shouted "FOOD FIGHT!!!!!"  
  
Every one was throwing, drinks, ice cream, donuts, cake, you name it! But then, when Haru stepped in, Koga was throwing a scoop of ice cream, and then throwing it to Inuyasha, when Inuyasha saw, he ducked, and well... landed on Sango's, Rin's and Kohaku's mom. Everyone froze.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE???" Haru asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
Silence, only the sound of the food dripping, and dropping off the currently messy people.  
  
"GO TO THE BATHROOMS, AND WASH UP!" She yelled.  
  
Every body just stared.  
  
"WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? A DEER WITH HEADLIGHTS? GO!" Haru shouted. Every one scampered.  
  
Haru stared at the messy place. "Oh dear.... Oh dear....." she said as she blew her bangs away from her face.  
-

-

-  
-At the main room.....-  
-

-

-  
"Well, I can't say that I'm not disappointed in you all." said Inutoshito as he paced around the main room.  
  
Everyone looked down at their feet. Inuyasha was in a love seat, Kagome sitting next to him in an easy chair, Miroku sitting in a double love seat with Sango, Sessomaru in on a 2 person couch with Rin, Souta sitting on the floor with Bouyo in his lap, Shippo sitting next to Souta, Koga and Kohaku sitting in easy chairs.  
  
"Well, since this is Kagome's and Souta's birthday, I'll let you off the hook." grinned Inutoshito.  
  
Everyone looked at each other very happy that they got away with it.  
  
"Anyway, we need to talk about something." Ryuji said, seriously.  
  
"We need to talk tell Kagome about the curse." said Asami.  
  
"Kagome we need to tell you something very important that happened when you and Souta were 1 and we were celebrating your birthday." said Tsuyosa, Sango's Rin's and Kohaku's dad.  
  
"When you were little, you were cursed by Naraku. The curse was when it is your 15th birthday, you will be chased by demons. Then the Shikon Jewel, or the Jewel of Four Souls, will be ripped from your body, but you will not be harmed. Then you will be chased by demons continuously until at the end of the year, you'll fall into deep sleep by Naraku, until your true love kisses you." said Megami.  
  
"Everyone will help you. They will try to protect you, even the fairies." said Asami softly.  
  
Kagome just stared at the floor.  
  
"We were there when it happened. We were the invited guests among with several others." said Haru softly.  
  
"And did Inuyasha, Sessomaru, Sango, Rin, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, and Kohaku?" asked Kagome as she looked up.  
  
"Yes. Even Souta knew." said Ryuji.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Kagome, looking into her parent's eyes, her eyes watering.  
  
"We are very sorr-"  
  
"I really don't want your apologizes now. Why didn't you tell me sooner? You thought that I was going to be scared and throw my life away?" asked Kagome.  
  
Every parent and friend looked away.  
  
Kagome looked at them then tears streaming down her face, she ran out of the main room. Inuyasha then looked then ran after her.  
  
Ryuji was about to go after his daughter, but a comforting hand stopped him.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll let Inuyasha talk to her." said Asami softly, as she watched the fading figure of Inuyasha.  
-

-

-  
"Kagome? Kagome?! You here?" called Inuyasha. He used his nose to find her. He found himself on the balcony in one of the guest rooms.  
  
He found Kagome on a wooden chair, her knees curled up.  
  
"Hey." Inuyasha said softly.  
  
"Go away!" said Kagome.  
  
"Nope, can't do that." He said as he sat next to her.  
  
"Why didn't they tell me?" Kagome asked softly, tears still streaming down.  
  
"Because they love you and didn't want you to get into any danger." replied Inuyasha as he put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Kagome then leaned in, Inuyasha hugged her, breathing in her scent of strawberries and jasmine.  
  
"I promise, I won't let Naraku harm you. I'll protect you to the ends of the world if I fucking have to." Inuyasha whispered in her hair.  
  
Kagome blushed against his jacket.  
  
"Come on, it's cold outside, so let's go in." said Inuyasha, pulling away.  
  
Kagome then reached for his hand, kissed him on the cheek. When they made eye contact with each other, they blushed.  
  
Inuyasha lifted up Kagome, then leaned close to Kagome, and cupped her cheek.  
  
"I promise that with all my might, nothing will hurt you." Inuyasha whispered as he let go of her cheek, then walked to the door.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome said. Inuyasha turned around.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Thanks...." she said.  
  
He smiled. "No problem".  
  
Hand in hand, they both walked in.  
-

-

-  
A/N: I'm done with Chapter 1! Finally! Okay, I just wanted to say thank you to my first reviewer on Sleeping Miko! So I do dedicate this chapter to you! I'm hoping to make the updates quicker and faster. YAWN! I have to go to sleep! It's 5:06 in the morning! Oh and this chappie has MAJOR FLUFF!!! Please Review!  
  
Inuyasha: Yep! You need to get some sleep!  
  
Me: Just shut up!  
  
See ya next chappie!


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting and Planning, Oh joy

A/N: Hello my good people!!!! Nice to see you once again! (Stares at the angry reviewers holding torches and pitchforks) Eh eh eh eh eh...... I'm sorry?  
  
Inuyasha: (Appears out of no where.) So..... Why are there people with pitchforks and torches here?  
  
Me: No idea..... Who let them in anyways???  
  
Inuyasha: (Shrugs)  
  
Me: (glances at the doorway, and sees Koga letting in people.)  
  
Koga: Come one people! You can kill the authoress now for $10.00.  
  
Me: KOGAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Koga: (Gulp....) H-h-ey... what are you doing here?  
  
Me: I LIVE HERE YOU DOLT!!!!!  
  
Koga: (gulps nervously)  
  
Me: SO YOU'RE THE PERSON THAT LET ALL THESE PEOPLE IN???? TO KILL ME???? (Picks up the ten dollars in Koga's hand) FOR A MEASLY TEN DOLLARS????  
  
Koga... (Mummers) Silence is golden.......  
  
Me: grrrrrrrrrr................. KAGOME!!!!!!  
  
Koga: (smirks.)  
  
Kagome: Yes?  
  
Me: Can you put the rosary on Koga-kun?  
  
Kagome: Why certainly! (Pauses) But why?  
  
Me: He's letting in people so they can kill me.  
  
Kagome: (Shrugs) So....  
  
Me: (Smacking head on the wall) why is every one so cruel to me? Why?  
  
Kagome& Inu& Koga: (sweatdrop)  
  
Me: Kagome.... Do it or I'll make you kiss Naraku too!!!!  
  
Kagome: (laughs nervously) you wouldn't..... Would you?  
  
Me: (Smirks) I can and I will.  
  
Inuyasha: Why is this conversation so familiar?  
  
Koga: (Smack head against this palm.) Dog turd......  
  
Inuyasha: wimpy wolf....  
  
Koga: DOG TURD  
  
Inuyasha: WIMPY WOLF!  
  
Me: Kagome can you do the honors?  
  
Kagome: Sure! (chants spell and rosary beads go around Koga's neck.)  
  
Koga: huh?  
  
Kagome: LAY!  
  
Koga: huh? AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (smacks into the ground)  
  
Inuyasha: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: HA HA H- OMPFH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR WOMAN?  
  
Kagome: You were yelling.  
  
Inuyasha: THAT'S NO EXCUSE!!!!  
  
Me: (sneaks away from the arguing people and brings with her laptop, Jon. Looks around and writes the Disclaimer.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters! So there! (Glares at the lawyers) So you guys if you have proof that I used Inuyasha then show it to me! If ya don't then shove it to my ass!!! (Lawyers, sulkily go away) Good!  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
Sleeping Miko  
  
By: AngelMiko289  
  
Chapter 2 Meeting and Planning, oh joy....  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
(Warning: This chapter has some major FLUFF!!!! SO BRING YOUR TOOTH BRUSHES!!!!!)  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
A figure in brown was sniffing while running through the forest until the figure stopped at a small hut. A young lady at the age of 14 was picking herbs in her garden. The young lady looked quite pretty. She had long black hair that was tied into a low ponytail, was wearing a miko outfit, and had brown eyes.  
  
The figure wrapped its arms around the young lady, and nuzzled her neck. The woman then stiffened.  
  
"You know that I have a possessive wolf demon as a mate..." she hissed.  
  
(Does possessive describe Koga? I'm pretty sure.... Should I make it a boyfriend or mate? Anyways, can you write in your reviews? Thanks!)  
  
The figure smirked. "Of course I know that........" he said huskily whispered as he nipped the young woman's earlobe.  
  
The woman pushed out of the stranger's arms, and then when she saw him, she sighed in relief.  
  
"Koga, dear, you scared me!!! I was about to blast you into bits and pieces!!!" said the young woman.  
  
The figure smirked. He had an earring on his left earlobe, his eyes were blue (Or were they green....), and he had on his usual clothing.  
  
"I was testing you Kikyo dear." Koga said as he picked up the herb basket and then gave it to her. The then hugged her from behind and breathing the sent of herbs and honey tea.  
  
"So... did I pass?" asked Kikyo as she giggled a little.  
  
"Yeah...." said Koga as he started to nibble her neck.  
  
"Besides of testing me, why did you come?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said to see you?" Koga asked innocently.  
  
Kikyo smirked.  
  
"It's such a pity if it was true. But it's such a shame that you're not a very good actor. So spit it out wolfie!" yelled Kikyo.  
  
Koga let out a string of cuss words that would put a stupid cockroach to shame.  
  
(Sorry, I had to do that. If people don't think that then I'm so sorry!!!! ()  
  
"So how did you know that I was lying?!" asked Koga.  
  
"It's kind of obvious. You are really a bad actor..." smirked Kikyo.  
  
"Well, this is sent to you by dog turd." Koga muttered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.... If he has one or course.  
  
"Awwww... is my little wolfie jealous ?" giggled Kikyo.  
  
"I am not jealous!" said Koga heatedly.  
  
"Humph! And I'm a pig that can speak!" said Kikyo.  
  
"Grrrrr... Just read the letter!"  
  
"Fine!" Kikyo ripped open the letter, and a note was in it. Kikyo opened the envelope wide enough so that her fingers can grab the letter. She opened the letter and read it.  
  
While Kikyo was reading silently to herself, Koga kept on craning his neck in order to see.  
  
"Sooo.... What does it say?" asked Koga after the next 15 minutes.  
  
"I'll read it to you." Kikyo said as she started to read the letter outloud.  
  
'_Dear Kikyo,  
How is it? What from I heard from Koga, that you guys are already mates! Me and Kagome, yes Kagome, send our Congrats to you! I hope you have a good life with wimpy wolf! Anyways, if there is trouble and wimpy wolf isn't treating you right, then I'll kick his ass all away to Pluto! So wolf better treat you right! Or I can have Sessy help me to beat Koga up....... You don't want to get on Fluffy's bad side. --;. Trust me from experience. Okay, now you're wondering what the real reason for this stupid letter is. Trust me, this is not a stupid letter.  
  
Do you know what tomorrow is? If you forgot, then I pity you. It's Kagome's 15th birthday. Shock shock! As we all know, we know about how important this day is. There are other matters I need to discuss with you also. So can you please visit the East kingdom? I know that I am born form the West, but sadly, Mrs. Hiragshi decided that what was best if I watch Kagome, and living with her as well. Seesh! On my first day there, I couldn't find the bathroom, and the house is as large as mine! And you would think that they would put a bathroom in every fucking room, but apparently not. The nearest restroom is the one in the left hall way!  
  
Before I get carried away, please come today. Oh, yes, YOU HAVE TO TRAVEL WITH YOUR FUCKING MATE!!!! NO ARGUMENTS!!! Understood? There are a lot of cruddy demons just ready to cut human heads off, me, Sessy, and dad killed a few, but there are a lot more out there. Since, you are a miko, they would most likely try to kill you. But if you have your mate with you then all will be fine. All he needs is the badge. I know that you're reading out loud to Koga, so let me add something, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GAME OF GO! Okay? Good.  
  
Sincerely,  
Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
P.S., if you don't come, with Koga, tell him that his family jewels are at stake!'  
  
_Koga, sweatdropped. Kikyo giggled.  
  
"Family jewels?!" Koga muttered as he let go of Kikyo. He scooped Kikyo up and then stared running.  
  
"WAAAA!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?????" screamed Kikyo.  
  
Koga smirked. "Inu and Kag said they wanted to see you now.... So I'm taking you to them now."  
  
Kikyo scowled, and sat back and enjoyed the ride.  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
-At the East Kingdom-  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
Kagome watched a pacing Inuyasha. They were all currently in the garden.  
  
"Inuyasha! Can you stop? I'm gonna get seasick!!!!!" she yelled as she still watched him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed then sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"I know, but I'm sorry, I, dad, and Sessy found out that Naraku sent out demons to kill humans. It's against the law at the West kingdom, and the North and the East, but..... Naraku changed it for his, now we have to save EVERY HUMAN, and there is a lot. Considering that our world is mostly made of humans! And then- purrrrrrr................."  
  
Kagome sighed in relief as she started to pet Inuyasha's ears. They twitched in response.  
  
"If you keep on ranting, I'm afraid that I'll have to put you inside a cage." she said, as she continued to pet his ears.  
  
"But....purrr....I'm.....purrr.... the prince......purrr.... Of the west......purrrrr....."  
  
"To bad. Even the prince has to control his temper."  
  
"Awwwwwww.... Now are we getting all snugly, wuagly?" asked a familiar voice smirking.  
  
"Are you guys a couple yet?" asked another.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome, looked at each other and blushed as they jumped apart.  
  
"She was just claming me down!" "I just clamed him down!" they both exclaimed as they looked at both of their friends who were smirking down at them.  
  
"Inuyasha, you sly dog, I highly believe that!" said Koga.  
  
"Well, I see that you have made it here. Good, then I won't have to cut your family jewels." Inuyasha said lazily.  
  
"Did you really mean that?" asked Koga.  
  
"Yep." said Kagome, joining in the conversation.  
  
"Well, its looks like you're finally carry out your threats!" said Kikyo, smirking.  
  
"Do you remember the last time that you made a threat to Koga-kun?"  
  
"Oh... yeah..... But that was a long time ago!!!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"What? Inuyasha never carried out a threat?" another voice asked.  
  
Everyone turned around then they meet Miroku's face.  
  
"Hello monk." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, tell me!!!!" exclaimed Miroku eagerly.  
  
"Well....." Kikyo started as Miroku sat down, "It was my first date, and this is what Inuyasha and Kags threaten at Koga.....  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
-_Flashback-  
  
Kagome and Kikyo were upstairs getting ready, while Koga and Inuyasha were..... Have a little chat with each other.  
  
"Sooo...." Koga said as he looked at his friend who was currently glaring at him.  
  
"If you break Kikyo's heart, then you'll find your heart and your family jewels on the floor." Abruptly growled Inuyasha.  
  
Koga sweated a little. "Ummmmmm.... Yeah.... Sure......."  
  
Where Kagome and Kikyo are.....  
  
"If Koga breaks your heart, you can always come to Inuyasha and me. If he does and you come to me, then I'll purify him!" said Kagome as she raised up her bow and arrows.  
  
"Okay sure.... "said Kikyo as she sweatdropped.  
  
-__End of Flashback-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_--_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Miroku was just staring.  
  
"What?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"Why did they not carry that out?" asked Miroku stupidly.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
Inuyasha decided to change the subject.  
  
"So... Where's Shippo-chan?" asked Inuyasha as he stared at Miroku.  
  
"Well........." Miroku started.  
  
"Well.... What?" asked Kagome.  
  
"He's inside."  
  
"Oh" they said in allusion.  
  
Every one stared at each other.  
  
"I need to talk to Koga and Kikyo alone." Inuyasha said in a commanding tone, as he walked inside.  
  
Koga and Kikyo followed him.  
  
Miroku stared at Kagome.  
  
'Must resist butt! Must not touch!' thought Miroku, as his hand twitched.  
  
"Miroku...." Kagome said angrily.  
  
"What my dear lady?"  
  
"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY BUT!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she took out her bow and arrows out of nowhere and started shooting them.  
  
"AHHHH!!! I'M SORRY LADY KAGOME!!!!" yelled Miroku as he was chased by a very angry Kagome.  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
Inuyasha walked down the hall with Kikyo and Koga caught up with him.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"To the main room" answered Inuyasha shortly.  
  
Kikyo and Koga nodded and walked in silence.  
  
When they came to the main room, Inuyasha sat down on a love seat.  
  
"Anyways, go to business, after Kagome's birthday, you two have to go back to Koga's pack. Understood? Me, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Souta will take care of Kagome. And of course, Kagome will take care of herself. Kagome, me, Souta, Miroku, Sango, even the little brat, have trained hard." Inuyasha said seriously.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. After Kagome's birthday, you care supposed to go back to Koga's pack. Me, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Souta, and Kagome will meet you there"  
  
Koga and Kikyo nodded.  
  
Inuyasha then smirked.  
  
"Now, I have to go pack up! To morrow is Kagome's birthday, and today was my last day since Sango is sleeping over! See ya!" said Inuyasha as he started to walk down the hall.  
  
Kikyo and Koga looked at there friend, and sighed.  
  
"He's hiding it, he cares so much about Kagome's safety that he would die if it means that Kagome will live." said Kikyo softly.  
  
"How do you now?" asked Koga.  
  
"I saw it in his eyes. They show that he loves her dearly." She replied.  
  
"I hope he doesn't die.... He's the cure to Kagome." said Koga.  
  
Kagome wrapped his arms around Kikyo and sighed as Kikyo leaned back.  
  
They watched their friend, fading away in the distance.  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
A/N: So.... How did you like it? I know there wasn't any of the major plot in this chapter, so I'm really sorry! --. On Chapter 3 though, I'm planning a lot of things...  
  
Inuyasha: I'm I really gonna be like that through out the whole fucking story?  
  
Me: No.... You're not, you're just going to be like that, until the ending of Kagome's birthday.  
  
Inuyasha: Good!  
  
Me: I'm sorry about the small chapter! But I have a lot of plans for the next one! So stay in tune! Please review!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3 The Killer Cockroaches and a s...

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!! I have been busy with my school work, we had this huge debate during Social Studies, and my teachers are hounding me for answers!!! I'm so screwed…. Also, I haven't gotten an inspiration for The Perfect Daughter, and The Christmas Story… My brain capacity has been really low lately because of all the work that was loaded on to me, and the finals were a big pain in the ass…

Inuyasha: Not to mention that a group of rabid reviewers with pitchforks and torches are after you….

Me: WHAT!!! (looks outside of the bedroom and sees a group of people holding pitchforks and torches)

Miroku: Don't mind me saying this… But you are going to be dead… then revived and then cremated alive.

Me: Thanks Miroku, I feel better already…. Now WHO the hell would send them after me?!

Kagome: Ahem… Can I make a suggestion? Look over there…

Me: (looks then face turns red)

Koga: Customer 39? Okay then here is your change, and please enjoy killing the authoress!

Me: (eye twitches) Killing…. the authoress?

Sango: Koga's in a heck load of pain soon…. (watches AngelMiko walking up to Koga) A whole lot of trouble….

Me: (growls) Excuse me, how much money is to kill the authoress?

Koga: (not looking up and counting the money in his hand) 20 dollars… Why? (looks up) Shit…..

Me: (glares) Why the heck do you think you are doing?!

Koga: Ummmmmm I ummmmmm…..

Me: You have 5 seconds to run. Counting now, 1…2…..3…..

Koga: (dropping all the money and starts running)

Me: 4……

Koga: (gulping and franticly trying to find a place to hide)

Me: 5…… (pulls out a wiffle bat) COME BACK HERE CHICKEN AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!!! (starts chasing Koga)

Sango: (stares at the wall) Ummmm guys…. Did you guys notice a portal in the wall last night?

Inuyasha: (frowns) Sango are you delusional or something?

Miroku: Nope, when I came, there was no portal… Why?

Sango: Because there's a big portal on the wall next to me.

Kagome: (looks then frowns) Inuyasha, can you sense anything unusual in this room. Example, a person that wasn't in this room?

Me: (comes back into the room) What's with the faces?

Sango: (looks at me) Hey, where's Koga?

Me: (grins evilly) Oh… He is in… what you call it… a happy place…

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

.:Where Koga is:.

Koga: (in a fetal position on the floor of the cupboard, currently tied up) Think of happy thing…. Think of happy things….

.:Back where everyone is:.

Inuyasha: (sweatdrop) I'd bet even Naraku would hate to get on her bad side….

Kagome: No kidding….

Sess: (suddenly appears) I AM HERE TO PREVENT YOU TO POST THIS CHAPTER!!!!!

Me: AHHHHH!!!! (whips out a frying pan, (courtesy of Chi chi Son) and smacks Sess)

Sess: (unfazed)

Shippo: Why do you want to prevent her to post this chapter anyways?

Sess: (blush and mutters under his breath)

Me: (clueless, then after 1 second) Ohhhhhh…. Don't worry Sess I won't embarrass you…

Sess: Thank yo-

Me: That much.

Sess: (eyes turning red) DIEEEEE!!!!

Me: NARAKU!!!!

Naraku:(appears…. In the weirdest outfit, he is wearing a pink shower cap, wearing big pink boxers that are almost falling off, some pink and purple curlers, and a pink sleeping mask)

Everyone: (eyes widen)

Kagome: (covers Shippo's eyes)

Naraku: What the hell do you want? I was taking my beauty sleep! (steps forward, and the boxers fall a 4 inches)

Me: MY EYES!!!! THEY BURN!!!!

Sess: 0.0 I'm staying away from this hell hole that is named this authoress' room (disappears into the portal)

Sango: (turned away, and hands covering her eyes)

Miroku: (turned away) Dear God Naraku! Do you have any dignity?!

Me: (eyes closed tightly) BEGON! BANISH YOU VILE CREATURE!!! (does weird things with hands)

Inuyasha: (hands covering his eyes) Ummm… I don't think that will help…

Shippo: ?????

Naraku: (snorts) Fine, if you can't appreciate my body th-

Everyone: (eyes closed or is turned around) JUST GOOOOO!!!!!

Naraku: (grumbles and disappears)

My sister: (comes in) Well, since everyone's eyesare either horribly burned or tramatized, I'll type the author's note.

-

-

-

Disclaimer: Well… my sister, AngelMiko, doesn't own Inuyasha . Hell, she uses them for her rabid, delusional mind in her fanfics!!!

Me: Ignore that and let's get on with the story!

-

-

-

Sleeping Miko

By: AngelMiko289

Chapter 3

The Killer Cockroaches and a Secret Never Mentioned

-

-

-

16 year old Inuyasha sighed as he watched outside, as his carriage jumped up and down on the rocky road. His amber eyes followed the rocks that they were passing by. He took his eyes off the window of the carriage and slunk back into his seat.

'What is this feeling that I have when I'm around Kagome? I always get this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach? Maybe I'm just having a stomach ache.' He pondered.

(Poor Inuyasha he doesn't realize that he's in love…. Oh well.)

Hojo, the person who was driving this carriage glanced back at the young lord. The lord was only 16 years of age, which was no surprise to Hojo. He had been there when he had to take the young lord's mother to the midwife. Both the young lord and he have been somewhat not so close friends.

He remembered like it was yesterday when he had to take the young lord's mother to the midwife… And it was also an extremely frightening day as well…

_.:Flashback:._

"_HOJO!!! IF YOU DON'T MAKE THIS CARRIAGE GO ANY FASTER, I'LL CHOP YOUR ARMS AND LEGS OFF AND FEED THEM TO YOU!!!!!" yelled a woman with violet eyes with long black hair. She was on one of the carriage seats, laid down on it, her chest heaving from the contractions she has been getting._

_A nineteen year old Hojo and a tall man about (_key word, **about**_) the age of 29 with long silver hair pulled up into a pony tail winced as the woman kept making comments._

_On how if Hojo didn't go faster what the consequences might be, and how she was going to chop her husbands you-know-where and feeding them to the horses. _

_Hojo winced as another comment was made about how she was going to grind his bones up and feed them to the cows._

_The man on the other hand, was whispering things like I love yous to her._

_Unfortunately to him and to Hojo, that made her angrier. The man, Inutoshito looked pleadingly at the driver as in saying 'PLEASE HURRY UP!!!!'_

_Then the woman, Megami, was then up and was strangling Inutoshito, while yelling, "Make this carriage go faster you idiot!!!! You're a demon!!!!!! You firkin son of a- AHHHHHH!!!!" _

_Hojo, out of breath, looked out and saw that they were at the midwife's house. _

"_We're here… and thank god for that" Inutoshito muttered as he took out his wife out of the carriage. _

_Inutoshito carried his wife to the midwife's house and then the midwife appeared._

_Inutoshito then came out his face pale._

"_I think I need a vacation…" he muttered as he fainted._

_Hojo stared. _

"_Oh boy……" he sighed._

_.:Flashback Ends.:_

Hojo grinned to himself as he thought about what had happened. Inuyasha looked at him cynically.

"What are you so happy about?" scowled Inuyasha.

Hojo smiled at the young lord.

"Well, young lord, may I be an assistance to you about your problems?" asked Hojo, looking back to the road.

"No…. Well then again, you are better then my father and you are married…"said Inuyasha, as a grin played his expression.

Hojo smirked.

"Girl troubles?"

Inuyasha sighed, and turned to his not too close friend.

"Is it that obvious?!" he sighed once more.

Hojo smiled, "Don't worry about your feelings about Lady Kagome bother you young lord."

Inuyasha looked at Hojo in shock. "How did you know it was Kagome?!" he asked.

Hojo then again smirked, "Because I'm married, and I had the same experience as you did when I was about your age." Inuyasha then fell silent.

"What is it like to fall in love" Inuyasha abruptly asked after a moment of silence.

Hojo, almost dropped his reins that he was holding when the young lord asked that question.

"Love…. What is the true meaning of love?" Hojo whimsically.

Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to be a poet one day too?" he sarcastically asked.

Hojo sighed. 'Kids these days… They never appreciate good poetry'

(Grow ups actually say these things! I should know, all my teachers that are 30 and older say it all day. groan)

"Look, young lord, this is what I'm trying to say, when you have a warm feeling in the pit of your stomach it's-"

"Look we're here!" said Inuyasha looking out the window. Inuyasha, unfortunately has a semi short attention span.

Hojo sighed, 'Great, first he asks for advice, and then is sarcastic, and now he's bored! Great! Just great! Why doesn't he just throw me off the carriage then?!"

Inuyasha looked at Hojo, with a raised eyebrow.

"Talk about PMS" he muttered as he jumped out of the carriage.

"INUYASHA!!!! DEAR IT HAS BEEN SO LONG!!!!" yelled out a voice.

Inuyasha looked up and saw his mother. She was franticly waving at him. He waved back, and then the drawbridge dropped. He and Hojo went back into the carriage, with Hojo muttering curses on how kids are these days, and how thank god he would have a break after this.

-

-

-

.:Dinner:.

-

-

-

"You know son, why the sudden comeback?" asked Inutoshito as he looked at his son, who was eating rapidly.

Inuyasha looked up.

"Because we have to start soon" he simply answered as he gobbled down his food.

19 year old Sessomaru stared at disgust, wondering how his little brother was about to digest properly.

Inutoshito then prayed that Sessomaru wouldn't start banging heads… More specifically, Inuyasha's head.

Sessomaru's hands started to twitch as he still watched his brother, but kept his passive expression on, as he timidly and politely ate his food. The more he watched his brother, more the hands started to madly twitch.

His father and mother shrugged as they saw Sessomaru glaring at his brother, and they continued to eat. Then…..

"SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inutoshito and Megami looked up and Megami sighed as she watched. Her husband looked passively at the two boys, and one of the boys looked up with food on his face.

"Inuyasha, Sessomaru, my sons….." Inutoshito said calmly, "You are both **grounded**."

"WHAT!!!!!!" could be heard echoing the forest, if you were in a 100 mile radius of the West kingdom.

-

-

-

.:The boys are at their rooms, and the parents just went to bed…:.

-

-

-

Inuyasha grumbled as he roughly took off his red shirt, and threw it on the chair that was already full of his clothes. He took off his pants, and left them randomly on the floor. He took off his socks, but left his boxers on.

(Me: stare at rabid fan girls Okay there is a yellow line at this area! Please do not pass!)

He sat on his futon and looked outside. The drapes had been pushed to the side, to reveal that a full moon had shone. He quickly locked the door, and shoved the curtains together, as he felt the transformation take place.

He felt his claws turn into human nails, his hair getting coarser and turning into a midnight black kind of color. He sat on his bed, with one lamp on, as he looked into a small hand held mirror that he recently 'borrowed' from his mother as he watched his eyes turn colors, from an auburn kind of color to a dark violet.

'Some what kind of like Miroku's I suppose' he thought as he pushed away the mirror.

He sighed as he reached for a thick bounded notebook, and flipped through many of the sketches that he had done. He gazed down at the one of the pictures that he had drawn the year before. It was a picture of 13 year old Kagome along with the rest of the gang grinning.

(Still remember! Kagome's birthday is the next day!!!!)

He grimaced as he saw a horribly (only to him) picture of himself with one of his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist while holding a victory sign. The sign that is usually what people do in pictures. He paused when he came to a blank page, and looked at the mirror the he pushed away. He looked at himself one more time, took out a pencil and started to sketch.

-

-

-

.:A few hours later:.

-

-

-

Inuyasha looked outside. It was about 4:00 in the morning. He sighed and stared at his finished work. It was a picture of his whole family. Well, it looked like his whole family. You can clearly see Inuyasha and Inuyasha's mother. But he wanted to see what his father and brother would look like as human.

He shut the thickly bounded notebook, turned off the lamp, and lied down on his bed. He turned over, and tried to get some well deserved sleep.

-

-

-

.:After a while in the middle of the hall way:.

-

-

-

A tiny black thing quickly ran to door to door, trying to find the perfect place to go to sleep in. It stopped at the two last doors it hasn't been inside of. It gazed at the door, not really wanting to use all its energy up. It went in one of the rooms, hoping it was a dark room. He slithered into one of the rooms, and was satisfied with the results, and soon fell asleep near a shoe.

But, after a while it slithered into the room, someone removed his shoe, and stared down at the cockroach for a minute, then…..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

-

-

-

.:In the room next door:.

-

-

-

"Ugghhh…. Honey, can't you check on Sessomaru?" Megami grumbled as she covered her face with the blanket, and turned over.

Inutoshito groggily replied back, "yeah, but who's turn is it to check on the boys again?"

"It has been 7 years; I think you are supposed to go this time."

Inutoshito grumbled as he put on his bathrobe grabbed his sword (father like sons… sigh). He went to the next room, when he saw one of his two sons backed up in to the wall.

"Sessomaru, you aren't scared of anything, and yet your backed up into the wall. Besides your, HOLY SHIT!" Inutoshito stared at the huge cockroach.

(You know one of those small plushies, you know about a size of a semi small teddy bear that's about the size of the cockroach.)

Inuyasha in the meanwhile, had transformed back when he was asleep, and woke up when a loud "HOLY SHIT!" was yelled next door. Fearing, he took his sword with him, and ran next door. He saw his father in a fighting position… about to fight against a large cockroach. Inuyasha just stared. Then he remembered Sess's fear of those disgusting things.

_.:Flashback:._

_Sess, his father, and himself went camping for the weekend. Inuyasha was about the age of 6. The perfect age to go camping! His father had said. _

_Inuyasha and Sessomaru glanced at each other and sighed. It was that time of year when their father… well… go on his hunting urges… meaning go absolutely crazy for both of the boys._

"_Do we have to go!" asked Sessomaru to his mom as she hugged both of the boys. _

"_The only way daddy is going to calm down is to be with you mama!" said six year old Inuyasha while hugging on his mother's leg. _

_Megami sighed. They were right, but her husband… Well… Is impossible. He had wanted this hunting trip for a long time. _

"_Why not now!" he had exclaimed. _

_She sighed, and looked at both of her boys._

"_You both have your swords?" she asked._

_Both of them nodded._

"_Do you have your supplies?" _

_Again both boys nodded._

"_Do you both have your frying pans to knock your dad out?" _

_Both of them stared at her._

_She chuckle, "Just kidding boys. Your father might be on his hunting urges, it doesn't mean that he'll go wacko. He'll just want to go to the outdoors! He'll be fine by the end of the two days and three nights."_

_Both of the boys gulped thinking of the horrors of the two days and three nights they are gonna have to spend with their father._

_It was the next day, and the men had just left their camp, Inutoshito decided it was best if they started to train. It was Saturday, and the group had just stopped right in front of a deformed pit. _

"_Father, what are we doing standing around a deformed pit, that looked like a rock slide had passed here?" asked Sessomaru, his face still passive and looking at his father with a raised eyebrow. _

_His father chuckled. "Sessomaru, you are going to step into this 'deformed' pit, as I did as I was a boy. This is part of your training, so step into the pit." _

_Inuyasha just peered into it, and then drew back in disgust. _

"_Ewww…Dad! I think I just saw something move inside of this thing!!!!" he exclaimed._

_Sessomaru wrinkled his nose. _

"_And it smells too" he said as he peered into the hole. _

_His father smiled. "Don't worry Sessomaru, they won't harm you. And plus, Inuyasha is going to go after you!" _

_Inuyasha glared at his father. "Dad, I'm going to knock some sense into you with mom's frying pan after we get home, and tell mom about this."_

_His dad's smile wavered a bit when he mentioned the words, "I'm going to tell mom about this."_

"_Are you ready son?" he asked as he looked at Sessomaru._

"_Father, are you sure this is safe?" _

"_Yes it is, now are you going to go, or do I have to push you down there myself?" _

_Sessomaru gulped and then closed his eyes, and jumped down. _

_After a while, (about 2 or 3 minutes) Inuyasha peered down, when suddenly a piercing scream was heard from inside of the pit. _

"_Dad! Something happened to oni-san!" he exclaimed as he stood up, ready to jump. His dad nodded and they both jumped in with him. _

_Inuyasha and his father, landed in the hole. There were 2 big tunnels. His father walked to one of the tunnels and Inuyasha followed. He looked inside, and saw his oldest son, covered in…._

_COCKROACHES! _

_Inuyasha's eyes widen, as his father did, and they immediately hacked off the roaches. _

_Underneath, was Sessomaru, his eyes widen considerably and his body trembling with fear. His father took pity on him, and dragged him out of the hole._

_Inuyasha looked at his brother as Inutoshito spoke comforting words to him. He sadly shook his head, and then they went back into camp._

_:.End of Flashback:._

He snapped back in surprise as his dad used his sword to try to kill the cockroaches.

"WHAT KIND OF COCKROACHES ARE THEY?!" his dad growled as he swiped at them.

Sessomaru, finally decided to speak up. "You know dad, they are the only thing that can survive a nuclear bomb."

His dad growled. "Then how the fucks are we supposed to defeat them?" Then Inuyasha swore that he saw on top of his head, a light bulb appeared.

"I know! Sessomaru, get over your fear, and get your sword. Inuyasha you too boy!!" He said as he stood in a fighting pose.

Sessomaru nodded and then grabbed his sword and unsheathed his sword.

Inuyasha nodded and then did the same.

"Now attack!" he yelled. Inuyasha and his brother looked at each other and shrugged. They all attacked at the same time.

At this time, Megami was awaked by a large sound.

She sighed, and slipped into her robe and slippers and then walked to the room next door. Sessomaru's room. She walked out and then was about to knock, when she yawned. But then her fist fell in midair. Her eyes widen as she saw the sad remains of a door. She poked it with her foot cautiously as if it was going to explode on her any second. She sighed in relief, but then she peered into the room, and then when she did, she was met with a full blast of power.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes, and her eyes widen a fraction of an inch.

What she saw would make a normal wife faint and a normal demon wife smirk in amusement. But what she saw did not amuse her, nor did it make her faint. She just watched her two sons and her husband battle a… cockroach?

She clucked her tongue and then disappeared and then came back with a can of roach bug spray. She walked between the cockroach and her sons and her husband.

"Kaze no-" Inuyasha started.

Inutoshito held up a hand, and Inuyasha looked and saw his mother standing there.

She held up the can of bug spray, and sprayed the cockroach and then the cockroach stood there a moment, and fell back into the ground and then died.

Inuyasha growled at his father. "You mean that we could have just gotten a can of **bug spray and just put that bug out of its misery?!**" he growled.

Megami looked around the room and glared at her husband.

"You mean to tell me, that you messed up Sessy's room for a **cockroach!? You imbecile! Cockroaches are puny!!!!**" she screamed as she started to wave her fist at her husband. Inutoshito gulped and then she calmed down.

"Well, now, you have to clean this whole place up! And replace the furniture!" she yelled as she stomped off.

"Great dad. So you woke me up at 6:00 in the morning to kill a cockroach?" muttered Inuyasha as he sheathed his sword.

Inutoshito then sighed and then picked up the pieces that were on the floor. Sess in the meanwhile, reached for a thick napkin and picked up the roach with disgust. He threw the roach outside, and then helped his father and brother clean up.

(I'm sorry if this offended anyone in this part!

Sess: You offended me!

Me: (wrinkle nose) Yeah, but you don't count as one of the reviewers)

:.A few hours later.:

Inuyasha grumbled and then put on his clothes. Sessomaru, and his father had just finished, and they had to get ready for Kagome's birthday party.

He then picked up his sword, and then he looked briefly at the sketchbook that he drew in last night. He sighed as he put it inside an oak wood shelf in between a leather bound book and a blue covered book, with gold engravings on it. He turned around, and walked out of his room. He looked back at the shelf and then walked off.

His brother met him downstairs, with the look of disgust on his face.

"Brother, remind to never kiss in public. Especially in front of my kids." He commented. Inuyasha stared at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about…. Okay, just walk away Sessomaru… Just walk away."

They both nodded, and headed to the carriage. In the corner, their parents can be seen in a passionate kiss.

-

-

-

:.In the East kingdom.:

-

-

-

Soon to be 15 year old Kagome paced around. Everyone was here, but two of her friends were missing.

She huffed and blew her bangs out of the way. Everyone was sitting at the gardens, talking about clothes, girls, guys, etc… She paused as she heard a faint ringing. She jumped up and ran to the house, while everyone was looking at her.

17 year old Sango paused and then looked after her friend. She jumped up and then decided to follow her.

Soon-to be 15 year old Souta looked after his sister, and bit his lip. Today was the day…. The day that their futures would unravel.

18 year old Rin sighed, and then her eyes lighted up, as she stood up and then ran to the fading figure of Sango.

18 year old Miroku was underneath a large tree, due to its shading, and sleeping with his staff across his chest just in case.

19 year old Kohaku had his face stuffed into a drama novel once more, after he looked up and smiled at his sisters.

13 year old Shippo was at the lake, practicing his fox fire. Or so to be told. He looked nothing like a 13 year old. He was small as ever and still stubborn too.

16 year old Koga smirked at his 14 year old sleeping mate. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Kagome excitedly opened the door, before the maids and her mother and father.

"INUYASHA!!!" she yelled as she hugged the figure.

"EXCUSE ME?! I AM CERTAINLY NOT MY BROTHER!" the figure yelled.

Kagome looked up alarmed and then blushed slightly. Sessomaru growled with bunches of veins sticking out. Inuyasha looked at him and laughed.

"Don't worry Kags, Sessomaru just encountered with some cockroaches, and mom made him, dad and me to clean his room up. So far, we made him do most of the cleaning. "

Sango, who came before Sessomaru yelled at her, was laughing , with her back bending back slightly, with each laugh. Rin, came with Inuyasha was telling Kagome why he was so pissed.

Rin smiled at Sessomaru and cooed, "aww…. Is Sessy in a wad wmood?"

Sessomaru blushed, and Inuyasha and Kagome snickered. Inutoshito grinned and moved to meet Ryuji and Asami. Megami looked at them with a soft smile, and then went with her husband. Kagome, led Inuyasha to the where the rest where.

Sessomaru and Rin looked at each other and smiled.

"So how's Kohaku?" he asked softly as they slowly walked back.

Rin smiled and giggled, "Still stuck in his books. He is too much like father really." But then she frowned as in to add a second thought. "But the disease still hasn't left him…"

"Disease?!"

(I really should end it here…. But nah… I owe it to you guys since I haven't updated in so long!)

-

-

-

:.Where everyone else where.:

-

-

-

"Hey dog-boy!" said Koga as he waved at him. Inuyasha grinned at Koga and waved back.

Miroku smiled then frowned. "Hey, where's Sango?" he asked as he stood up, with his staff jingling. Kagome frowned.

"I think she's still at the doorway. She was laughing so hard, she was crying. You might want to check on her."

Miroku nodded and walked to off to the castle. Shippo then jumped up and then started to follow.

"Hey, Ship, where are you going?" asked Inuyasha as he looked back.

"I'm going to protect Sango from being protected by Miroku" he said.

Inuyasha smirked. Kohaku looked from his book.

"Tell Miroku if he does anything with my sister, he'll find himself in bones lying in cow manure" he said as he went back to his book.

Everyone looked at Kohaku, and shrugged. They all knew that Kohaku was protective over his younger siblings.

There was a long silence, then a loud voice exclaimed, "Disease?!"

-

-

-

A/N: Sorry I had to cut it off so abruptly.

Inuyasha: What's with the disease that Rin mentioned?

Kagome: Dunno….

Me: I'm not telling, I'm not telling! So nah nah!

Sango: You let Miroku come to get me?!

Me: What?! I thought I would do a little.. you know… Sango/Miro coupling in the next chapter! Is that a crime?

Sango: Considering that it's Miroku, of course it's a crime!

My sister: (whining) Why can't you tell me?!

Me: You just have to read it! It will be mentioned in the few next chapters, but it won't be fully revealed! You guys happy now!?

Everyone: (nods head)

Me: Good! Please R&R!!!!!


	5. Special Edition 1

A/N: Hiya guys! I know it hasn't been a long time since I've updated Sleeping Miko. Well, currently I can't find my Welsh dictionary… So I can't update on The Perfect Daughter. -.-;. Blame my mother, and my dad. They are neatness NUTS! Literally! My dad can spot a tiny piece of trash, and my mom, can't but she is a major 'let's clean up person'. She is really scary when she does that. This is a Special Edition 1. That means, that like in a DVD, they have special bonus to include if you buy that DVD. Well, that's really similar to it.

Inuyasha: Why are you doing this anyways? To torture us?

Shippo: Yeah… If you are, you don't need to; Inuyasha is already torturing us already.

Inuyasha: Why you… little… RUNT!

Me: (sigh) Anyways, the reason why I wanted to do this, is these chapters are dedications to the various people that have supported me in real life, and also have been there for me. This is also a dedication to some people that I know. And this is a way, even though they might not read this, to say how brave they are doing this and junk like that. I might also do some for the reviewers….

Inuyasha: Right…. Like you have the time for that?

Me: (glare) Shouldn't you be off somewhere?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I never will, like how I don't own the rest of the Inuyasha DVDs…. (sobs)

* * *

_Dedication: This dedication is for my 3rd grade teacher. (I forgot how to spell her name). She has taught me many things in my 3rd grade life that I will probably remember for a lifetime. I also would like to congratulate her because she recently had moved to 1st grade and wish her luck! I give me greatest graduate as giving all of us in your class, an inspiration for thinking that we can do anything in the world, and giving us the greatest hope of all! If you do get married, I hope to be there to congratulate you for being a wonderful teacher!_

(Even though she might not remember me….)

* * *

Special Edition Chapter 1

How Koga and Kikyo Finally Meet! Pt 1

By: AngelMiko278

* * *

Fifteen year old Koga smiled as he rushed over to the East kingdom. 'I'm going to see Kagome… I'm going to see Kagome…' His mind chanted as he walked up to the front gate.

The guard recognized him, and then whispered something to another guard as Koga was about to open the gate.

Koga was about to open the gate, when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, his smile still shining brightly on his face.

The guard paused for a minute when he saw Koga's smile, but then the remembered that his job was on the line. "Excuse me sir. But you cannot pass."

Koga's smile faltered. "What do you mean?"

The guard sighed, "Lady Kagome gave me orders that if Koga, a long pony tailed man, similar to Lady Sango's, and brown fur, and blue eyes came by, is to prevent him coming in."

"Why would Kagome do that?" Koga asked the guard.

The guard sighed. 'I do not get paid enough to do this…' he thought.

"She said that she didn't want to see you today." The guard next to him piped up as he saw the other guard rub is head as in annoyance.

Koga's face fell, as he slowly walked away. The guard that piped up almost pitied him, considering that he was like a love sick puppy.

Two dark figures are seen peeping through the gate bars. One of them was a young girl around the age of 14, sighed in relief when it saw Koga leave, and the other figure was also a young girl around the age of 16, paused and looked at her best friend.

"Kagome, why didn't you just say to Koga to leave you alone, and that you don't want to be 'his' woman?" the 16 year old asked her friend.

Kagome blew her bangs away from her face. "Sango, I have three good reasons. One, I don't want to hurt Koga-kun's feelings, two, he's one of my friends, and three; I don't **want** to be 'his' woman." She said as she ticked her reasons off with her fingers.

Sango sighed as she slid down, and landed in a 'thump'. "So what are we supposed to do? Wait until Koga finds someone else? That might take 300 years!" she exclaimed.

Kagome pointy glared at her. "Duh. We might as well be dead then."

Sango sighed as she wracked her brain for an answer. "Kagome, then what are we supposed to do! Match make him up with someone!"

Kagome's head then lit up. "You are a genius Sango!" she exclaimed as she raced to the castle.

Sango just stared after her friend. Then, her words clicked into her mind. "Oh crap…" she muttered as she raced after the friend.

Kagome giggled as she raced around the castle, looking for her personal messenger. She then came across her messenger and friend, Koko, a young girl.

Kagome grin grew, as she told her young friend about her plan. The young girl, also started to grin, and went to the stables, and started to ride West.

Sango, panted as she raced to Kagome. "Damn Kagome, I know that half of your idea has to do with matchmaking, so why the hell did you need a messenger?"

Kagome again giggled, and then her giggles turned into laughter. "Do you remember that girl that Inuyasha's always complaining about?" she asked.

Sango thought back a moment. "Oh yeah! You mean that girl name… Kikyo right?"

Kagome nodded, tears streaming down her face from all the laughing. "Yeah, do you remember Inuyasha always called her 'The Stalker Brat'?" she asked.

Sango had to chuckle, as she remembered her friend's nickname for his stalker.

"And so, since Koga is also a stalker… I have decided that, I would pair the two stalkers up!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

Sango frowned. "But Kagome isn't the girl 13 years old?" she asked.

Kagome just grinned. "But Sango, the girl **is** stalking a 15 year old boy, that's going to be 16 in 3 months." She said, pointing it out.

Sango sighed and nodded in agreement. "Too true, too true…"

Kagome then smirked. "And you know that will be more appealing to Koga's taste? She's a miko…."

* * *

.:At the West Kingdom:.

15 year old Inuyasha pounded his head against the wall repeatedly as his 18 year old brother watched in amusement.

"Inuyasha, may I ask, even though this is enjoyable, why are you pounding your head against the wall?" Sessomaru asked.

Inuyasha looked up dizzily. His amber eyes were unfocused. He rapidly shook his head to make the room stop spinning.

"Kikyo's back from her 'trip' to the country side." He groaned. "She started following me again. She even made it pass through the guards!" then he started to pound his head again.

Sessomaru knew who he meant. Kikyo… He shuddered in disgust. That girl was only in her early teens and was after an older teen, who is a person with a higher rank… He again shivered in disgust, remembering the incident that had happen well over a year ago.

* * *

_.:Flashback.:_

_14 year old Inuyasha sighed in relief as he stepped out of the bathroom. Today was an exhausting day, and he just took a shower to wash all the grime and dirt away. He finished drying his hair, and let the towel fall to the ground, not caring where it landed. _

_He maneuvered himself around the clothes that he put on the floor earlier to his bed. He was about to jump on his bed when he saw a huge bump on his bed. _

_(He's in his boxers people!)_

_He shrugged, not caring, thinking it was just a pillow that he placed under last night or something to keep himself comfortable. He flopped on his bed, on top of the bump. The 'bump' then made a large 'hump!' sound._

_Inuyasha jumped up. "Who are you?" he asked the 'bump'. _

_The covers then dropped, and there stood his stalker, Kikyo, in her night gown. _

_Inuyasha's eyes widen. "WHAT THE HELL!"_

_.:End of Flashback:._

* * *

* * *

He remembered what happened after that. Their father had kicked her out, after Inuyasha told him that he found her in the middle of his bed.

His mom thought it was adorable. But then was later annoyed about how frequently she visits.

Sessomaru groaned, remembering all the horrible times they had just making her leaving them alone for a peaceful day!

"So what happened to her?" Sessomaru asked.

"Mom and dad found her, well actually she found them kissing, and she scared the shit out of mom and dad. Actually it was pretty funny. Mom even brought out the cuss words." Inuyasha chuckled, remembering what had happened earlier that day.

"Mom cussed!" Sessomaru exclaimed.

Inuyasha nodded. "Dad said that she started to threaten him and Hojo before I was born. Nice image ne?"

Sessomaru shivered. When their mom was mad, and started to threaten, it was freakin scary.

Inuyasha smirked. Just when Sessomaru saw the smirk, and he started to reply, then the door bell rang.

The door was answered by a maid, who currently worked in the castle.

Koko, panted, out of breath from riding on horseback, "I need to see Lord Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.

The maid told her to come in, and then raced to get Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Sessomaru, who were currently in the East Wing hall way saw the new maid rush to them.

"A messenger is here to see you Lord Inuyasha." she said. Inuyasha stared at her. "Fine, where is she?" he asked.

The maid blushed slightly (the maid in this part has a slight crush on Inuyasha…) "Yes, she's waiting by the door right now sir." She said as she gazed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded, and started walking out of the East Wing. The maid sighed wistfully. She caught Sessomaru looking at her suspiciously at the corner of her eye, and she trotted after Inuyasha.

"So, lord Inuyasha, what is it like living here?" the maid asked as she continue to trot.

Inuyasha ignored her and still continued walking.

The maid sighed, since her question was ignored and went back to her duties.

Inuyasha sighed, as his pace went faster, and then he found himself at the door.

He saw a young girl with brown hair, wearing a messenger's tunic.

"Hey, girl! Who sent you?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

Koko turned around abruptly and saw Inuyasha. "Lord Inuyasha, I'm sent here by Lady Kagome!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha frowned. 'That's weird… Kagome usually comes here herself, or she's up to something…'

"What's the message?" he asked.

"Lady Kagome said that she knows that you have a stalker… named Kikyo right?" she asked.

"Yeah… That's right…" Inuyasha said slowly, wondering where this was going.

"Well, she said that she also had a stalker named Koga. She was wondering if you would… you know… Pair them up?" she said.

Inuyasha paused. Koko swore that she saw Lord Inuyasha's brain whizzed by with the information.

"Tomorrow, tell her that I'll be glad to help." he said as he looked at Koko and a small smirk was graced on his face.

Koko nodded, but then paused for a minute. "What do you mean tomorrow sir?" she asked.

"Well, one you're tired from the long journey, and your horse is exhausted. You must be exhausted as well in order to have ridden horseback for 6 hours straight without stopping and second Kagome will probably purify me if I let you in the dark." He said as he ticked of the two reasons. "And plus, I'll send a demon messenger to her." He said. Koko sighed in relief, glad that she'll get some rest.

"But where am I supposed to sleep sir?"

Inuyasha facefaulted for a moment. "Damn… Oh I know! You can stay here! Mom will try to feed you everything though… Oh well, I'm sure the new maid wouldn't mind sharing her quarters with you."

Koko just looked at Inuyasha, confused. "Sir, why are you treating me nicely sir? I'm just the messenger!"

Inuyasha smirked and winked. "Well, girl, you're the answer to helping me solving my problems. And plus your Kagome's friend, you just given me the greatest news in my life, and you are human."

Koko just blinked, and a small smile found her face as she watched her lord ranting on and on about the plan.

'You know… I think Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha make a good couple… Maybe I'll ask Lady Sango and Lady Rin to help me.' She thought smiling.

* * *

.:The Next Day…..:

Kagome sighed as she flicked a plant leaf. Currently she was in her room. And she was next to a bouquet of red roses1. She sighed and gently and took out a rose from the bouquet.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as she examined her finger. A droplet of blood dripped down, and Kagome frowned. She looked at the rose, and her face scowled. Well, another reason was added to the list why Koga can't be her 'future' husband.

"I bet he wouldn't be able to charm a hippo even if a pterodactyl came down to eat him… for kami's sake! He can't even trim thorns off of plants! Now that's pitiful" she muttered. 2

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" she muttered as she wiped her finger off with a handkerchief. Sango walked in.

"Hey Kags! Are those flowers from Koga?" she asked as she pointed at the roses. Kagome grimaced and nodded. Sango started laughing. "Boy, girl I feel sorry for you! That boy has it **bad** for you!"

Kagome growled at Sango. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want…" she muttered.

Sango smiled. "Oh yeah Kags, Inuyasha's messenger is here to see you."

Kagome sighed in relief, finally an answer from Inuyasha. She walked downstairs, and peered down, making sure that Koga wasn't the messenger.

But when she looked down, something shocked her. Her young best friend was in the arms of the messenger. The messenger was a young man around his early twenties with black hair with a bluish hue to it. He had his ear pierced from the earlobe all away to the very end of the ear. He had long hair that was tied into a braided ponytail. He was wearing a royal blood tunic, with the Western kingdom symbol embedded on it.

He was gazing lovingly at the young girl… A girl that was almost half of his age!

Kagome then not realizing that her friend was staring lovingly back at him (I mean the girl in his arms!) Nor did she see that he was Inuyasha's messenger, she charged. Yep, charged… Right at the man holding her friend and messenger.

"ACK!" the young man yelled, when Kagome charged right at the man's right side.

Koko, skidded across the room, landing on her butt. "Owwwwwww….. What was that about!" she yelled, her blackish brownish eyes flashing with anger.

Kagome was sprawled on the floor, and the man was on his butt rubbing his side. His teal eyes were also flashing with confusion.

"What the hell was that about?" the man muttered in wonderment as he stood up, and walked over to Koko, who was still on her backside.

"Thanks a lot Kagome. Now I probably need a butt implant" Koko groaned as she stood up with the help of Inuyasha's messenger.

Kagome sat up, and brushed herself up. She glared at the man, and then saw the symbol. "Oops… Sorry sir…" she muttered bowing gracefully. The man bowed at her back, and smiled at her slightly.

"No worries… Now do you mind telling me why you head butt me on the hip, when you saw me and my fiancé…"

"EEKKKK! YOUR FINACÉ! I'M SOO SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A MOLESTER!" Kagome shouted in apologetic voice.

Koko, laughed, "No problem. I might look young but I'm way older then you think I am. Guess how old I am." She giggled.

Kagome studied her friend carefully. 'Well she does have a full form… but she's so short! She wears that tunic like she does it everyday… and it's not dirtied at all!' Kagome paused and bit her lip in concentration.

"Um….. 19?" she asked meekly.

Koko and the man looked at each other and laughed.

"Don't you know dumb head? She's 23 years old!" Sango said walking down laughing with tears streaming down her eyes.

Kagome's eyes widen a fraction. "What!"

Koko laughed. "My fiancé is 26 years old. He looks young for his age. I forgot to tell you his name its-"

"It's Yoji…. Nice to meet you Lady Kagome, Lady Sango." The man said bowing down to both of the girls.

Sango snickered as she leaned to Koko.

"You know, you picked the right guy. He has a cute ass!" she whispered to Koko, who blushed 20 shades for red.

Kagome chuckled. "So Koko, what did Inuyasha say about the plan?" she asked.

Koko smirked, "he said "YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" then she started literally bouncing off the walls." She chuckled remembering.

Kagome laughed gleefully.

"Let the games begin….."

* * *

:.3 days later.:

Koga stood there looking around the secluded place. He sighed once again, looked at his note once again.

It read:

_'Dear Koga-kun,_

_I want to discuss to you about the war that is about to occur. Meet me in Inuyasha's forest at dawn. See ya!_

_-Sincerely_

_Kagome'_

Koga sighed as he placed the letter in his pocket, as he twiddled his thumbs.

Then he frowned for a minute. "Wait a minute… I never heard about a war… Oh well, as long as I can spend time with Kagome…

* * *

.:Nearby…..:

"YAY! Inu-poo sent me a letter!" gleefully said Kikyo as she walked through the forest. It was the same exact letter, except in Inuyasha's handwriting and signed by Inuyasha and was assigned to her. She walked up, and heard some whistling. Thinking that it was Inuyasha, she raced forward, and fell into someone's arms… Thinking it was Inuyasha…she... kissed him.

Koga, heard someone coming to the woods. Not bothering to smell who it was, the hugged her, and felt her kiss her. Then, they both felt something pull them up, and they broke the kiss…. Then they looked at each other… then….

"**AHHHHH!"**

Echoed through the forest, as two shadows snickered, and walked away, whooping in joy…

* * *

(TBC………………..)

A/N: YAY! Finally done with this and I can move on to The Perfect Daughter! Anways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter… Even though it was extremely short. My sister has to her project on here, and I sneaked a few lines in before she saw me… See ya next times!

* * *

_Preview on Special Edition 2, How Koga and Kikyo met Pt. 2_

"_Why are you hear!" yelled Koga_

"_Better question why did you kiss me demon!" Kikyo yelled as she took out an arrow. The point was near his nose at the secluded space they were in…. _


	6. Chapter 4 Kagome's Birthday Pt1

A/N: O.0! Waaa! I'm so grateful for all the reviews! I've been so busy lately; I haven't had the time to update on the chapters lately! But I have been gathering up some ideas for this fic and the rest of my other fics as well! So please if you happen to go to my pen name, please review for my other stories!

Inuyasha: What the fuck! (Looks around) Where the hell am I!

Me: I'M BACK!

Inuyasha: (wide eyed) Please don't tell me I'm in the hell hole of an author's space again…..

Me: What do you mean by 'hell hole of an author's space'! My author's space is perfectly normal thank you!

Miroku: (mutters) not really…

Me: (Glare at Miroku) What the fuck are you talking about Miroku! You're not what we would call a normal monk either!

Miroku: I'm perfectly fine!

Sango: (snorts) Righhttt…. And every monk gropes every woman that he sees too.

Miroku: (glare) I'm not that gullible Sango dear.

Me: Anyways, back to the subject, instead of listening to our lovebirds fight….

Sango and Miroku: HEY!

Me: Anyways I apologize for updating so late.

Kagome: Why didn't you update for a long time anyways?

Me: One word… Finals….

Kagome: Ohhh…. I feel so bad for you… But I do know how you feel.

Me: (miserably)All my teachers had to do a final, and one of our classes our final was to sing something about weather with the lyrics she printed out and we had to pick the tune on short notice. Our group chose Mary had a Little Lamb.

Inuyasha: HA HA!

Me: You know what. I'm not going to bother to threaten you again. Here, enjoy your birthday present. (snaps fingers)

Naraku (appears, this time in an obi)

Naraku: What the fuck do you want this time?

Me: 0.o AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! I NEEDED SOME REST, NOT SOME STUPID VILLIAN CROSS DRESSING!

Inuyasha: MY EYES! MY POOR EYES! THEY HAVE SECOND DEGREE BURNS NOWW!

Kagome: (Covers eyes) I did not need to see that…

Sango: (Turned away) When I knew Naraku was gay, I didn't know that he liked to cross dress as well…. (cringes) scratch that.

Miroku: (Muttering while turned away) please let Buddha help that poor man's soul…

Me: THAT'S NOT GOING TO HELP!

Miroku: At least I'm attempting to do the impossible.

(Sessomaru walks in)

Sessomaru: Erm… Am I interrupting something?

Naraku: SESSYYY!

Everyone: 0.o SESSY!

Inuyasha: What the fuck…. AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! SESSY! THAT'S HILARIOUS!

Sessomaru: I think I'll come here another time! (races off)

Naraku: Wait! Sessy! (races after Sessomaru, still in the obi)

Me: (throwing up motion) Ack… I never want to hear that again….

Inuyasha: Why did you have to invite him! Out of all people!

Me: I didn't think he'd turn up in a stinkin' obi!

Inuyasha: Well, maybe next time CALL HIM BEFORE HE APPEARS AGAIN! NEXT TIME HE MIGHT APPEAR NAKED!

Me: (disgruntle look) Yuck. That was an unneeded image Inuyasha.

Kagome: He does have a point you know….

Sango: I know this is random… But where's Koga?

Me: (grins evilly) Oh, he's still in the happy place….

Miroku: Hasn't he been there for over a month right now?

Me: Yeah… what are you- DAMN!

Inuyasha: (sniggers)

Sango: I suggest you get him out right now…

Inuyasha: He might be dead already though….

Me: I'm just glad that Ayame hasn't found out yet… (races off to find the 'happy' place)

Inuyasha: I wonder… why hasn't Ayame noticed that her fiancé is gone?

(Everyone shrugs)

Kagome: Maybe she's busy?

(Where Ayame is)

Ayame: (furious) WHERE'S MY KOGA-CHAN!

Ginta: Maybe he's busy somewhere? (Scared out of his wits)

Ayame: IF HE'S OUT WITH THAT KAGOME, TRYING TO FLIRT WITH HER, HE'S **GONNA BE A DEAD WOLF!**

Ginta: (whispers to a nearby wolf) I'm really glad that I'm not Koga right now….

(Back at the author's space)

Me: (carrying a malnourished Koga) Here. (dumps him on the ground) I found him alive.

Everyone: (glare)

Me: (sheepish) What! He was selling tickets to kill me! Isn't that a good reason to leave him malnourished?

Shippo: (dryly) No. Let's get him some water at least!

Me: (sighs) Fine… But I know I'm going to regret this… gets some water and makes Koga drink it

Me: Anywho, while Sango and Kagome are trying to revive back Koga from his malnourished state, I'll be typing up the stupid disclaimer… once again…

Disclaimer: (holds up a mega-phone) I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, I REPEAT I SCRRRREEECCCHHHH INUYASHA!

Lawyers: (covers ears and wince)

Me: (smiles) Arigoto!

_On the Previous Chapter…_

"_So how's Kohaku?" Sessomaru asked softly as they slowly walked back. _

_Rin smiled and giggled, "Still stuck in his books. He is too much like father really." But then she frowned as in to add a second thought. "But the disease still hasn't left him…" _

"_Disease!"_

_-_

_-_

_.:Where everyone else where.:_

_-_

_-_

"_Hey dog-boy!" said Koga as he waved at him. Inuyasha grinned at Koga and waved back. _

_Miroku smiled then frowned. "Hey, where's Sango?" he asked as he stood up, with his staff jingling. Kagome frowned. _

"_I think she's still at the doorway. She was laughing so hard, she was crying. You might want to check on her." _

_Miroku nodded and walked to off to the castle. Shippo then jumped up and then started to follow. _

"_Hey, Ship, where are you going?" asked Inuyasha as he looked back. _

"_I'm going to protect Sango from being protected by Miroku" he said._

_Inuyasha smirked. Kohaku looked from his book._

"_Tell Miroku if he does anything with my sister, he'll find himself in bones lying in cow manure" he said as he went back to his book._

_Everyone looked at Kohaku, and shrugged. They all knew that Kohaku was protective over his younger siblings. _

_There was a long silence, then a loud voice exclaimed, "Disease!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sleeping Miko

By: AngelMiko289

Chapter 4

Kagome's Birthday Pt. 1

Kohaku froze up. His light brown eyes clouded up. His face seemed frozen, his usually pink-dusted cheeks, turned unusually white, as he sat there, his book landed on his lap with a thump.

Everyone glanced at him, worried.

"What's wrong Kohaku?" asked Kagome, her head slightly tilted, confusion and worry clouded up her eyes in concern for her best friend's older sibling.

Inuyasha sniffed for a moment. "He's okay… I think he's just a little surprised."

Koga looked at him. "I wouldn't exactly call this a little Inuyasha. His eyes seem completely blank. It's like he fainted with his eyes open!"

Kikyo looked at Kohaku. She raced up to him, and quickly took his pulse. "At least he's still alive. Inuyasha and Koga are right. Kohaku did get surprised, and he did faint with his eyes open. That's a strange case. I've never heard of that scenario happening before." She commented as she stood up and wiped the dirt that has been collected when she squatted down.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the door and raced to find what was going on, as Kagome looked at Kohaku with worry.

'I wonder…Why that one word had so much affect on Kohaku…'

.:Where Miroku and Sango are:.

Miroku raced around the corridors, his staff giggling every now and then as he ran to the entrance of the large castle. Shippo, was desperately trying to catch him.

"Miroku… Wait… up!" heaved Shippo.

Miroku, didn't hear him, and was getting closer to the entrance as he spotted Sango still laughing and rolling on the ground with tears streaming down her already red face.

"HA HA HA HA HA! THAT WAS FRICKIN' HLARIOUS!" she laughed.

Miroku eyed Sango, his face filled with confusion. "Sango… Are you okay?" he asked, a little attentively.

Sango stopped laughing and just lay on the ground, her brown eyes twinkling merrily.

"Yep. Just had a moment when Sessomaru actually looked pissed off that someone had again mistaken him for Inuyasha…" Sango chuckled as she sat up from the white marbled floor. She gracefully stood up and grinned at Miroku.

"We better get going. The others are probably think that we're gonna get kidnapped within the castle." She joked lightly.

Miroku stared at her with a frown. "Sango… That's nothing to joke about. You know since its Kagome's 15th birthday, every **person** is on guard."

Sango sighed and laced her fingers behind her back. "I know. It's sad really. It's scary. Anyone of us can be kidnapped and be used against our will."

Sango shivered. "I'm scared now Miroku… What happens if I get kidnapped? What happens if anyone of us gets kidnapped. And in this own castle too!"

Miroku grabbed her hand, and smiled at her gently. "Don't worry. Koga will protect Kikyo, so will as Inuyasha will protect Kagome. But my dear Sango… I'll always protect you." He whispered gently into her ear.

Sango blushed bright red, and soon leaned on his shoulder. They both started to walk hand-in-hand, but a bundle of fur came flying to Sango.

"SANGO! YOU'RE SAFE!" the bundle of fur shouted.

Sango looked at the bundle of fur curiously, as she lifted it and found herself face to face with two big emerald eyes.

Shippo looked down and saw that both of Miroku's and Sango's hands are grasped into one another. He looked at Sango curiously. "Am I interrupting a moment Sango?" he asked.

Miroku and Sango blushed deep red.

"NO! Don't worry about it Shippo!" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku tapped Shippo on the head roughly. "Don't worry about it Shippo… We'll tell you later…"

Shippo pouted as they started walking again. "I don't want to know later! I want to know now!"

Sango and Miroku sweatdropped and reluctantly separated their hands.

"How about this. After Kagome's birthday, we'll tell you if you were interrupting a moment or not. So, is it a deal?" coaxed Miroku, trying to delay talking to Shippo.

Shippo, being the youngest nodded enthusiastically. "Fine. But no tricks Miroku" He warned.

Miroku smirked, "Well of course Shippo! Why do you think we would trick you?"

Shippo raised an eyebrow. "I'll be watching you two…" he muttered as he walked on ahead.

Sango silently blushed as Miroku winked at her and they started to go faster to catch up with Shippo.

Miroku smirk grew a fraction of an inch and tried to catch up with the rest. Until he heard voices. He walked back a few inches, and peeked through the corner. He saw Sessomaru and Rin, walking toward him having a conversation.

He shrugged and acted like it was a normal thing, until he heard bit's and pieces of their conversation.

"_Still- books- like- father—the---- disease _"

Miroku skidded and looked at Rin and Sessomaru in surprise. "**DISEASE!**" he yelled as his eyes widen a bit.

"AHHH!" screamed Rin as she jumped back, surprised by Miroku's sudden appearance.

"**MIROKU! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING HERE!**" glowered Sessomaru as he plunged at the surprised monk-in-training.

"Eep!" squeaked Miroku as he dodged Sessomaru's poison claw attack.

Sango and Shippo's head appeared around the corner after they heard the yell from Sessomaru.

"Sessomaru… Why are you trying to kill Miroku?" Sango asked slowly as he watched Miroku's attempts of dodging the venomous claws.

"BECAUSE, THAT LECH OF A MONK **SHOULD** KNOW THAT HE **SHOULDN'T** EAVESDROP!" Sessomaru growled as he took another swipe.

There was suddenly a red and white blur, and quickly stopped Sessomaru's final attack. "Gee Sessy. Calm down. There other things to worry about. Kohaku just fell into a faint/shock thing." Inuyasha calmly said as he untransformed the Tetsusaiga.

"WHAT!" screeched Sango as she ran to Inuyasha. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY FAINT/SHOCK THING!"

Inuyasha bit his lip, "His eyes are opened, but he won't move. It's like he fainted with his eyes opened. It was right after someone said 'disease'."

Sessomaru set down his claws, and almost automatically Rin, Shippo, Sessomaru, and Sango glared furiously at Miroku. Who was blankly looking at them and asked, "What did I do!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and slapped Miroku on the head, and dragged him to the direction of where he came from, and everyone else followed, worried about Kohaku's well being.

.:With Kagome and the rest….:.

"Do you know where's Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she paced around.

Kikyo looked up from tending Kohaku and frowned. "No… Sorry." and went back to tending.

Koga eyed Kagome with annoyance as he was flipping through the book that Kohaku was reading. "Can you stop pacing Kagome? You're going to tear a hole through the ground! And plus, you're making me dizzy."

Kagome snarled at Koga. "But I'm worried! Is it **that **much of a crime to be** worried**!"

Koga soon backed off, smelling that Kagome wasn't exactly feeling happy right now, and that she was probably going to purify him if he kept on talking.

Kikyo sighed and looked at the fretting Kagome. "Kagome, Inuyasha is fine! He has the Tetsusaiga right? So there's nothing to worry about. I've heard from Sessomaru and their father that Inuyasha as worked hard with the weapon. He's learned Kaze no Kizu one of the most devastating attacks ever invented!" Kikyo comforted Kagome.

Kagome sighed. "You're right Kikyo, I better just wait for Inuyasha to come back from where ever he is." She sighed and collapsed onto a big rock nearby.

Just then, Inuyasha came, with an unconscious Miroku in tow. "Here's the big idiot that said yelled out disease for the whole world to hear." Inuyasha grumbled and tossed Miroku to Koga.

Koga fell on his back with a loud 'TUMP' because of the added and not needed weight from his friend. "Ow! Why throw it on me dog turd?" he yelled, waking up Kohaku from his trance.

"What the hell happened to me? And why is Miroku in a disgusting position with Koga?" Kohaku asked as he raised an eyebrow at the two men.

Koga tried to shove Miroku off of him, while Kikyo was giggling. "Kikyo! Help me try to get this monk off of me!" he wailed.

Sango, Rin, Sessomaru, and Shippo walked in and stared at the complaining Koga.

"That is just gross…" muttered Sango as she covered Shippo's eyes. Sessomaru rolled his eyes in disgust while Rin tried desperately tried not to laugh.

Inuyasha though did nothing to stop laughing, while Kagome was still on the rock, her face red and breathing deeply, trying not to hurt her friend's feelings.

"YOU GUYS! A LITTLE HELP HERE WITH THE EXTRA WEIGHT!" yelled Koga as his face turned into a deep red in embarrassment.

Shippo just stood there, clueless. "What's going one Rin-chan?" he asked.

Rin let a bit of laughter escape. "Well Shippo, let's just say that Miroku and Koga a not really friends anymore in the position they're in…"

.:A few minutes later….:.

"Oi Kikyo! Do you know what time the buzo will wake up yet?" he asked rudely.

Kikyo sighed and shook her head. "Sorry Inuyasha… It's hard to tell…"

Sango rolled her eyes and groaned in exasperation. "Please! He's just faking it!"

Kagome nodded. "Sango does have a point. Miroku is rather famous for faking unconsciousness… He's been doing it every since he learned how to walk!"

Sango, seeing that Kiyo won't believe them, walked over. "Fine, I'll prove it to you that he's faking it!" she straddled both of his sides and leaned down to him. "Miroku? Are you okay?" she asked. She poked him in the face. "Well Inuyasha… It looks like you knock him- EEPPP!" she screamed as she slapped Miroku's cheek.

"Ow! What was that for Lady Sango?" he asked.

Sango glared at Miroku, "DO YOU REALIZE WHERE THE **HELL **YOUR HAND IS!" she snarled.

Miroku grinned sheepishly. "Um… On some firm pillows?" he asked.

Sango glared at him, "And to think I almost felt sorry for you monk." She muttered as she straighten up and glared at him.

Kikyo sighed. "You were right… He was faking it." She mumbled, hating the fact that she was wrong.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sessomaru, Koga, Kohaku, Shippo, and Rin laughed as the red faced Sango and the disappointed Kikyo slapped Miroku and went back to sit down.

After a few minutes….

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at Kohaku's sisters and Kohaku himself. Everyone was sitting in a square like circle, almost everyone's eyes trained on Kohaku. Kohaku's eyes sifted uneasily at everyone else except his sisters.

"Do you mind explaining to us about your disease Kohaku?" asked Koga as he wrapped his arms around Kikyo's waist.

Kohaku sighed and shifted positions in order to find a more comfortable spot.

"You see, like Kagome, Naraku had placed a curse on me when I was a four years old. Except unlike Kagome's Naraku personally came. He was invited by my mother and father, who hadn't heard the recent news about who had killed Naraku parents. Even though Naraku was young, he could change his appearance as well as his mind. He was a child prodigy. When the fairies were giving their blessings, Naraku had also interrupted and demanded to wish me luck. That's when he cursed me. He said something in a different language, and had said that during the year recarnation's 15th birthday, a disease that is undetectable, will kill me, and that I will be revived by a Shikon Jewel Shard that had been tainted by him. I'll be his puppet until he disposes of me. Then Naraku left."

Kohaku finished. "But, two of the fairies counterattacked the curse by placing a blessing of some sort on me… But I might be wrong if the fairies even counterattacked the curse. But I know that something happened that counteracted the curse… I just don't know what…" Kohaku muttered under his breath.

Everyone was wide-eyed, except Kohaku's two sisters who were sitting silently, their faces downcast.

Kagome was silent for a moment. "I didn't know that anyone else was cursed by Naraku." She softly said as she placed a hand on Kohaku's shoulder, feeling sorry for him.

"How long have you guys kept this secret from us?" asked Miroku.

"Ever since the curse has been placed…. Sango and Rin didn't know until my 17th birthday… and my mother and father made them swear that they wouldn't tell anyone…" Kohaku said to defend his sisters.

"But why?" asked Inuyasha a little puzzled on why anyone would keep a important secret.

"It's simple. Kohaku is one of the oldest out of all of us, except me. He would be the heir to the throne. If there is any battle tactic, or war that comes upon us, they would tell the oldest, or the heir to a throne. In this case, would be me and Kohaku. If they found out that Kohaku was cursed by Naraku, then they would become uncertain of his skills as a king." Sessomaru answered as he sighed, his forehead, creasing in frustration.

Inuyasha ahhhed and bit his lip, then soon brightened up. "Who really cares what that bastard Naraku does to us? He's going **down** soon." Inuyasha said in triumph.

"I agree" remarked Kagome as she stood up and smacked her fist into her palm, "Just because Naraku basically wrecked our lives, so we can be living nightmares, doesn't mean that we should let it get in the way to beat him!"

Everyone stared at the standing Kagome, and the excited Inuyasha and started to laugh good naturally.

"They do have a point! No matter what, Naraku is gonna go **down** either way!" said the smiling Sango.

"I agree to that!" exclaimed Shippo as his emerald eyes gleamed in excitement.

Everyone cheered, except Sessomaru, who studied them and sighed.

'Naraku is not going to be easy to beat… Even though he may seem weak at the moment… We are talking about the force that is going to wreck havoc on our lives, until we defeat him, and every scrap of his work is vanished from this world of ours… Somehow… Everything is going to change, up to this day….'

.:In the South…:.

A 27 year old man stood on a cobwebby balcony, his red eyes gleaming in death and hunger. His black hair was held in a high ponytail, held by a gold hair band.

He smirked as his fangs flashed against the sun as he looked toward the east. "Well well… today's the day that the Shikon Jewel comes back into this world. This single jewel will help be take over the other lands and help me rule this world with an iron fist." He smirked at the thought of his world of screams and hurt.

"M-m-m-y l-l-l-l-o-o-o-o-r-r-r-e-e-d-d-d… Mistress Centipede is here as you requested" a meek voice interrupted.

Naraku turned around instantly and grabbed his loyal servant and advisor by the neck. "What did I tell you about disturbing me?" he growled as he continually squeezed his neck tighter and tighter.

"f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-r-r-r-r-r-ACK!-g-g-g-g" started his advisor as he viscously clawed at his master's hand.

Naraku's smirked as he squeezed his neck tighter, enjoying that his advisor was squirming under his grip.

"Excuse me… I'm getting rather impatient in that drafty room you call a lobby. Can I speak to the person who actually owns this castle, before I actually eat one of your servants?" a cold voice asked.

Naraku let go of his advisor and let him land in a small 'thump' as Naraku kicked him in the back to scurry him away, getting annoyed of him. (Umm… I don't think that made any sense… So what I'm trying to say that Naraku kicked Jaken to leave him alone because Naraku himself was getting annoyed at him.)

"Ahh… Mistress Centipede… How nice of you to drop by out of your busy schedule. I have an important assignment for you" Naraku said coyly as he bowed to a lady with centipede arms and legs.

The lady snorted. "What job is it this time Naraku? Helping you move something again?"

Naraku smirked, his red eyes glittering, as if he was imagining someone's death. "No… no… Afraid it's not that… This is an important assignment considering the Shikon no Tama… I believe you've heard about the legend of it… Am I right?"

The Mistress Centipede hissed in surprise. "You mean… you know where it is!" she asked.

Naraku chuckled. "My dear… Not only have I known where it is… But, I know who owns it… My assignment is… to retrieve the Sacred Jewel from this girl… She's well known in the Eastern region of this world, her name Kagome Hiragishi, the first twin of the queen and the king of the East."

The Mistress Centipede laughed. "And what would I get out of it? Probably my own death. Why would I work for you to get the jewel anyways?" she scolded. "I'm a centipede Naraku… Not a dolt."

Naraku smirked. "You see… I'll give you the Scared Jewel if you finish off Kagome."

The Centipede woman laughed and shook hands with Naraku. "Fine… It's a deal." Then she left the balcony.

Naraku then chuckled deeply. "Phase one of the plan is complete… I can't believe it… that idiot of a centipede actually believed me… She doesn't know that she'll get killed in the process for getting to the prophecy to work." He left with a twirl of his cape, leaving a dark aura slightly trailing behind him.

.:Back to the East…:.

"Come on you guys! My birthday party is about to begin!" exclaimed Kagome as she saw her mother waving at her from the door way.

Sango stood up and brushed some dirt off of herself and glared at Miroku, who suddenly was sitting behind her. "Don't **EVEN** think about it monk! Unless you want another bump added to the pretty collection on your head," she growled.

Miroku looked in Sango in shock, "My dear Sango! Why must you think lowly of me!"

Sango rolled her eyes from Miroku's fake shocked expression, "Because I can Miroku. Now, we better check up with Kagome…" she said as she started to walk briskly to the door.

Miroku sighed as his face drooped. "Why doesn't she notice me!" he asked quietly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his friend, and stood up with Sessomaru, Kohaku, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin. "Maybe for one day, you can stop acting so perverted Miroku…" he sadistically remarked. Miroku sighed and started to follow, only to see that Koga and Kikyo haven't moved from their spot nearby the tree.

"Hey! Are you guys coming or not?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder.

The couple turned, and saw the rest had already left, besides Miroku who was asking them. "Yeah, we'll be there. Don't worry about it." Koga said as she nuzzled Kikyo's neck.

Miroku sighed as he saw the couple, continue to cuddle and went off. 'Why can't me and Sango be like that… I know that I haven't admitted to her that I love her yet, but she should give me a chance at the most…' he once again sighed at the thought and went off.

After a few seconds later, Koga and Kikyo stood up and headed to the door. Then, Koga looked around. His eyebrows shot up. Kikyo looked at her boyfriend, worried.

"Mate… What's the matter? Did you sense something close by?" she asked, worried. Her mate, or boyfriend, started to growl, and she was getting worried.

"I did sense something close… But it's not a familiar demon from these parts… It could be one of Narkau's stupid messengers again… But… Then again, today is the day that Naraku promised for the Shikon Jewel would appear once more…" Koga faded off as he started shaking his head. "I guess everyone will be on high alert for today." He said as he continued walking with Kikyo who nodded and had her hand rest of his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it just now mate…" she comforted. "It just might be something that you just didn't recognize right away."

Koga slowly nodded. "Yeah… It just might be that."

They opened the door and ascended inside the castle.

.:Inside:.

"Now, let's celebrate Kagome's birthday, since all the guests are now here…" said Queen Hiragishi as she stood up from her throne and raised a glass to toast. King Hiragishi did the same, as he stood and started to declare the toast.

Kagome sat on the right hand side of her mother and father, and next to her Inuyasha. Next to them were Miroku and Sango, and then Shippo, had his feet inside the chair in order to reach his glass. Right across from Inuyasha and Kagome were Inuyasha's parents, across from Sango, Miroku and Shippo where Sango's parents, and Kohaku, Rin, and Sessomaru. Then Kikyo and Koga sat at the last two chairs.

"Even though, this is the day that Naraku has cursed our dear child… I still wish her a good 15th birthday. I also wish all good luck for getting rid of Naraku, and all the evil that we may cross. Even though we will be separated, we will always be with each other in sprit. God bless all of you!" he announced as he raise his glass, as so did everyone else. "CHEERS!" everyone shouted.

They all 'clinked' their glasses, just then, a loud '**BOOM!**' was heard.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Inuyasha as he got into a ready position.

Sessomaru sniffed the air slightly and a disgusted look graced his face. "It's a centipede demon… I'll let you handle this one… This one sounds weak if it only made one sound." He coolly said as he sat back down.

Inuyasha nodded and glanced at Kagome. "Stay here and hide and DON'T come looking for me!" he shouted over his shoulder as he started to run. Kagome glared at him, with a pout, and then just started to run after Inuyasha.

"WAIT! KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Kagome heard as she raced out of the dining area.

"I'M FOLLOWING THAT FOOL!" she shouted back, as something sounded like it collapsed.

"Damn…" Inuyasha muttered as he skidded to a corner, and saw that a woman with a half centipede body was snaking around the hole that she created.

"What the hell do you want! This is a peaceful area!" yelled Inuyasha as he cracked his fingers.

The centipede demon laughed. "I'm here for the Shikon Jewel half-breed! Naraku told me that the Jewel would be in the wench named Kagome!" she yelled as she lunged to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did a summersault and landed gracefully from his feet. A small patch of blood appeared on the side of his kimono. 'Damn it… She used her extra hands as an advantage to get my side…' he thought. Then a thought struck him. 'Why would this demon do something for Naraku if it wanted the Shikon Jewel?'

"Why would you do something for Naraku?" he asked.

"I'm not doing something for that son of a bitch! I'm doing this for myself. After all… Naraku just wanted to kill that girl! We made a deal that I would have the Shikon Jewel and all he wanted was the death of the girl." She yelled as she landed back on the ground, her legs and arms supporting her as she started to crawl rapidly to Inuyasha, her teeth bared slightly to show a multitude amount of fangs.

Inuyasha started to run to the centipede and jumped high into the air. His right hand stained with his own blood. "CLAWS OF-" he started off, then a scent of strawberries and jasmine floated to his nose. He turned to see Kagome, standing there with her eyes wide.

"KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! RUN AWAY!" Inuyasha screamed as he landed in front of the centipede who was smirking.

"Oh… I see... well then… since you both seem to be together in one place, I might as well **KILL YOU BOTH!**"

A/N: Took me a few weeks to get this chapter up and running. I'm sorry that you guys had to wait so long for me to update! Might as well answer some of the reviews I got!

Inuyasha: What are you going to do? Answer all the reviews that you received so far wench?

Me: (eye twich) one, yes, and two, I'M NOT A WENCH! I HAVE A NAME!

Inuyasha: (smirk) Of course you do… Wench…

Me: ARRGGHHH!

Kagome: (whispers) I'll take care of Inuyasha, while you thank the people who have reviewed.

Me: Thank you! (cheerfully goes off) Anywho, while Kagome tires to kill Inuyasha with the S- word, I'll be saying many thanks to the people who have reviewed!

_**My many many Thanks too:**_

_**Animie fan**_

_**Cherrysinger**_

_**Twisted**_

_**Firemage91**_

_**Minto**_

_**Waterlily216**_

_**Mysterious angel**_

_**YoukoMayu**_

_**Koriame**_

_**Jaclyn(kimhari)**_

_**CatHanyouNelia**_

_**KInasha14**_

_**Kagome's Girl**_

_**Ladyrinremix **_

You guys have really helped me with your reviews, especially all the death threats if I don't update. LOL! Anyways, please R&R! I'll try to update as soon as I can with the new chapter!


	7. Chapter 5 Kagome's Birthday Pt2

A/N: YAY! I finally was able to update on this! I kind of changed my updating a little bit.

Inuyasha: Why change your updating style? I liked it when you just left us alone.

Me: (rolls eyes) Then I wouldn't be able to do my favorite pass time!

Miroku: (cautiously looking at AngelMiko) And… what is that?

Me: (smiles evilly) Well what do you think? Torturing you guys!

Inuyasha: (wide eyed) You can't be serious!

Me: (grin grows wider) I'm very serious…. MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA H- ITAI! (clutches head)

Koga: (finally nourished with blood red eyes) I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU WENCH! (brandishes out a large wiffle bat)

Me: Eep! (ducks) Why are you trying to kill me? I didn't do anything to you!

Koga: YES YOU DID! I ALMOST DIED IN THAT STUPID CUPBOARD OF YOURS!

Me: (mutters) Ain't my fault that you're a nut.

Koga: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Me: Nothing… nothing at all Mr. Nu- I mean Koga.

Koga: (growls) You are so dead when I get done with you!

Me: Do you really want Naraku to come here? I can summon him with a blink of an eye…. (smirks while everyone freezes up) Well do you want me too?

Everyone: **NOOO!**

Me: Sheesh! I wasn't going to summon him anyways. By the way you guys act.

Kagome: He might come naked if you keep on summoning him in random times.

Inuyasha: Remember what happened last time? He first appeared normally, then he appeared wearing loose boxers, and then he came with a friggin obi. AN OBBBIIII!

Me: Fine, fine… I'll call him first then I'll summon him.

Inuyasha: Better yet, don't summon him at all.

Me: I'm going to summon him alright… AND MAKE HIM TORTURE KOGA! MWHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Kagome: Sometimes I wonder if I but the rosary on the wrong person….

Sango: (nods) At least Inuyasha and Koga just fight over you. They don't torture the rest of us with Naraku.

(The door slams open and walks in Sesshomaru)

Me: (startled) I thought that you weren't coming here again?

Sesshomaru: (passive look) My mate made me come here… She said that she forgot something in here…

Me: What did y- wait a minute… MATE! SINCE WHEN DID THE ICE BLOCK, ASSHOLE ON THE ENGLISH DUB SESSHOMARU GOT MARRIED!

Sesshomaru: (blinks) Asshole? Ice block? Are these words the words to describe me?

Me: (chuckles nervously) Umm… ignore that part…

Sango and Kagome: (glomps) YOU GOT MARRIED! AND DIDN'T TELL US!

Inuyasha: (grumbles)Who would want to marry a arrogant jerk like him?

Sesshomaru: (scoffs)Well excuse me dear brother… I thought that you were the arrogant jerk.

Inuyasha: NO I'M NOT! YOU'RE SELF ABSORBED!

Sesshomaru: You are a dumb nut!

Inuyasha: At least I don't have a leprechaun for a brain!

Sesshomaru: (eyes red) At least I'm not stupid enough to notice that a friend of yours likes you!

Inuyasha: (pauses) What?

Sesshomaru: (rolls eyes) You dolt! That girl that you keep on traveling with!

Inuyasha: (blinks eyes) Who?

Me: Be more specific Sesshomaru! Inuyasha is incredibly dense about other people feelings. Especially you… (cough cough)

Sango: (whispers) You'd think, since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are only half brothers, they'd realize that people that they are traveling with like them. But, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree….

Kagome: (smacks head) Why'd I fall for such an idiot.

Me: Luckily for you, Rin has the same problem….

(Suddenly, Naraku appears)

Naraku: SESSYYY! (clomps)

Sesshomaru: H-e-e-l-l-p-p m-m-e-e! (turning blue)

Me: How did he get in here?

Sango: (glares) I was about to ask you the same thing!

Me: You think that I summoned him here?

Everyone: (nods)

Me: I didn't summon him… Although I have no idea how he came to the authoress' portal….

Sango: (staring at Naraku) Shouldn't we tell him that Sesshomaru has a mate already?

Me: Nah… I just hope that Inu-

Inuyasha: Hey, Naraku, did you know that Sesshomaru has a mate?

Naraku: (lip wobbles) W-w-w-h-h-h-a-a-t-t?

Kagome: (smacks head) Damn Inuyasha… Damn him…

Me: Aww shit!

Sango: (shakes head sadly) You'd think that Inuyasha would at least think of the consequences…

Miroku: Well that's Inuyasha… Never thinks before he acts.

Naraku: (hugs Sesshomaru tighter) My Sessy-wassy, wouldn't get married!

Sango: (rolls eyes) Ohh boy…

Me: (blinks) I knew that Naraku was a psychopath, that would destroy and use anyone that is in his way, but I didn't know that he was an obsessive idiot as well…

Miroku: Now how are we supposed to get Naraku out of here?

Me: Dunno… Maybe I can try snapping my fingers again, and maybe Naraku will disappear…

(Then, Rin comes in, face red and puffy)

Rin: SEEESSSSYYY! THE BABY IS ABOUT TO CCOOOMMMEEE!

Me: You can't be serious! You can't have the baby here! Why did… scratch that… How did you come here!

Rin: I DON'T CARE IF I CAME HERE WITH A UNICORN! THE STUPID, FRIGGIN BABY IS ABOUT TO COME OUT OF MEE! AND IT HURTS LIKE CRAP!

Me: (weakly) But you can't have the baby here!

Rin: I CAN AND I WILL!

Naraku: So you're the person that Sessy-wessy fell in love with! I'LL KILL YOU!

Rin: (glares at Naraku) WHYYY ARRREEE YOOOUUU HUUGGGIINNG MMMYYY HUSSSBBAANNDD! CORRECTION, I'LL **BE SLAUGTERING YOU!** (takes out a butcher knife) NOW DI- I FEEL THE BABY'S HEAD COMING OUT!

Me: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!

Sango: (whispering to Kagome) We should take Rin to a bed

Kagome: (nods in agreement and both of them walk to Rin)

Naraku: (let's go of Sesshomaru and starts to lunge at Rin)

Sesshomaru: (eyes red) NARAKUUU! YOU THREATEN MY MATES LIFE, **AND I'M GOING TO _KILL YOU! _**(brandishes out his claws)

Naraku: Eep! (starts running)

Me: (sneaks away and hides) Since I'll be hiding under the desk, I'll type the disclaimer since Sesshomaru is chasing Naraku, Koga is hiding from Naraku, Naraku is running from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku are laughing their heads off, and Rin is in labor and Sango and Kagome are helping her. And I'll be here, hiding under a desk, away from homicidal lawyers who are stalking me to kill me….

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sadly indeed, but, I'm just some crazy fan girl who screams 'Go Inuyasha!' whenever he fights… Sad indeed…

_**Dedication: I know this isn't like for this story, but I'd like to dedicate this chapter for the bombings for Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Many people as well as their families died because of it, and many have cancer because of both of the atomic bombings. This is mostly for the people who have died because of the atomic bombings as well as the anniversary for both of the bombings. **_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_In the Previous Chapter…_

"_Mate… What's the matter? Did you sense something close by?" she asked, worried. Her mate, or boyfriend, started to growl, and she was getting worried. _

"_I did sense something close… But it's not a familiar demon from these parts… It could be one of Narkau's stupid messengers again… But… Then again, today is the day that Naraku promised for the Shikon Jewel would appear once more…" Koga faded off as he started shaking his head. "I guess everyone will be on high alert for today." He said as he continued walking with Kikyo who nodded and had her hand rest of his shoulder. _

"_Don't worry about it just now mate…" she comforted. "It just might be something that you just didn't recognize right away."_

_Koga slowly nodded. "Yeah… It just might be that." _

_They opened the door and ascended inside the castle. _

_Inside_

"_Now, let's celebrate Kagome's birthday, since all the guests are now here…" said Queen Hiragishi as she stood up from her throne and raised a glass to toast. King Hiragishi did the same, as he stood and started to declare the toast. _

_Kagome sat on the right hand side of her mother and father, and next to her Inuyasha. Next to them were Miroku and Sango, and then Shippo, had his feet inside the chair in order to reach his glass. Right across from Inuyasha and Kagome were Inuyasha's parents, across from Sango, Miroku and Shippo where Sango's parents, and Kohaku, Rin, and Sessomaru. Then Kikyo and Koga sat at the last two chairs. _

"_Even though, this is the day that Naraku has cursed our dear child… I still wish her a good 15th birthday. I also wish all good luck for getting rid of Naraku, and all the evil that we may cross. Even though we will be separated, we will always be with each other in sprit. God bless all of you!" he announced as he raise his glass, as so did everyone else. "CHEERS!" everyone shouted. _

_They all 'clinked' their glasses, just then, a loud '**BOOM!**' was heard. _

"_What the hell was that!" shouted Inuyasha as he got into a ready position. _

_Sessomaru sniffed the air slightly and a disgusted look graced his face. "It's a centipede demon… I'll let you handle this one… This one sounds weak if it only made one sound." He coolly said as he sat back down. _

_Inuyasha nodded and glanced at Kagome. "Stay here and hide and DON'T come looking for me!" he shouted over his shoulder as he started to run. Kagome glared at him, with a pout, and then just started to run after Inuyasha. _

"_WAIT! KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Kagome heard as she raced out of the dining area. _

"_I'M FOLLOWING THAT FOOL!" she shouted back, as something sounded like it collapsed. _

"_Damn…" Inuyasha muttered as he skidded to a corner, and saw that a woman with a half centipede body was snaking around the hole that she created. _

"_What the hell do you want! This is a peaceful area!" yelled Inuyasha as he cracked his fingers. _

_The centipede demon laughed. "I'm here for the Shikon Jewel half-breed! Naraku told me that the Jewel would be in the wench named Kagome!" she yelled as she lunged to Inuyasha. _

_Inuyasha did a summersault and landed gracefully from his feet. A small patch of blood appeared on the side of his kimono. 'Damn it… She used her extra hands as an advantage to get my side…' he thought. Then a thought struck him. 'Why would this demon do something for Naraku if it wanted the Shikon Jewel?' _

"_Why would you do something for Naraku?" he asked. _

"_I'm not doing something for that son of a bitch! I'm doing this for myself. After all… Naraku just wanted to kill that girl! We made a deal that I would have the Shikon Jewel and all he wanted was the death of the girl." She yelled as she landed back on the ground, her legs and arms supporting her as she started to crawl rapidly to Inuyasha, her teeth bared slightly to show a multitude amount of fangs._

_Inuyasha started to run to the centipede and jumped high into the air. His right hand stained with his own blood. "CLAWS OF-" he started off, then a scent of strawberries and jasmine floated to his nose. He turned to see Kagome, standing there with her eyes wide. _

"_KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! RUN AWAY!" Inuyasha screamed as he landed in front of the centipede who was smirking. _

"_Oh… I see... well then… since you both seem to be together in one place, I might as well **KILL YOU BOTH!**"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sleeping Miko

By: AngelMiko289

Chapter 5

Kagome's Birthday Pt. 2

-

-

-

-

"I'LL NOT DIE IN THE HANDS OF A CENTIPEDE!" yelled Inuyasha as he lunged forward to the centipede. His claws were poised to attack, as he turned his body slightly and yelled out, "CLAWS OF BLOOD!" and then slashed the centipede.

But in the last minute, the large centipede maneuvered herself so that it hit her only on the middle section of her body.

"Damn…" Inuyasha cursed as he saw that the centipede was still alive. He then noticed that the centipede was madly grinning, and started to run rapidly to the frightened girl.

Inuyasha's eyes widen, "**DAMNIT KAGOME! RUNN!**" he yelled as he ran to the poor princess.

But, the centipede grabbed her before Inuyasha could. "I knew that a mere hanyou like you can't defeat me, a full demon." The centipede demon laughed and looked hungrily at the girl.

"You know, this girl would make a good snack for now, and then I'll start my main course… YOU!" the centipede laughed.

Inuyasha stood there, cursing every now and then.

'I can't attack the demon… If I use any attacks, Kagome is going to die either way… This is bad…' he thought angrily as he thought of a way to get Kagome out of his way, and kill the demon.

"Let GO!" Kagome shouted, scared as she closed her eyes and tried to get away, and then, when the centipede went near her face, she shoved her hand in the middle of it, as if acting as a barrier.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled as pink light was emitted from the girl as she shoved the centipede backwards to the castle wall, and one of the centipede arms fell off.

Kagome blinked, and saw that her hand was starting to fade from the glowing pink. "What… What happened?" she asked softly.

She then noticed the arm. "ACK!" she screamed and scooted back, away from the arm.

Inuyasha started, well more like gaped at Kagome. 'She's… she's a miko… How didn't we notice?' he thought, disbelieved.

"So… you're a miko? Well, no matter… I'll just get the jewel on your side, and then KILL YOU!" the centipede shouted as it raced to Kagome.

'Come on legs… work already!' she thought despairingly.

Just then, a blur of red and white appeared, scooped her up bridal style and raced near one of the things in the hallway.

"You're alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sat her up. Then he looked down to her side and noticed that one of the sides were glowing a solid pink color.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Thanks for the save over there…" she thanked.

Inuyasha grinned at her, "No prob Kags…. About problems… what's that pink glowing thing on your side?" he asked, getting curious.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know actually," she replied sheepishly.

Just then, the centipede hand came right in front of Kagome, and lifted her up as if she was going to swallow her. But a surprise to Inuyasha and Kagome, the centipede smashed her head against the girl and something ripped from her side.

As she fell to the ground, Inuyasha rushed in, caught her in his arms, bridal style again and looked at her wound, concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked as he set her on the floor once again.

"It hurts…" she muttered as she clutched her side.

Inuyasha stood up and growled and the centipede, "I'm going to kill you…" he dangerously growled, his amber eyes glowing with promise of death.

"MWHA HA HA HA! I HAVE THE SARCED JEWEL!" the centipede thundered as it made a swallowing motion. The centipede transformed.

Its hair became a course black hair, and its upper half of the body was suddenly bony like. The middle part of her body was suddenly back.

"Damn…" Inuyasha cursed as he saw that part of the body was back. "Kagome, stay behind me!" he remarked.

Kagome nodded and scooted behind him.

"Foolish half-breed! There's no way for you and the girl to escape!" it yelled out as he lunged to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged forward, "CLAWS OF BLOOD!" (Was it supposed to be Blades of Blood? Either way, can you please tell me?)

The centipede demon looked horrified as the attack came at it at full force. "NOOO!" it shouted before its face got slashed off by the attack.

Inuyasha huffed and saw that the jewel was in one of the many body parts that his attack had cut up.

When he picked it up, the flesh on the centipede disintegrated, as well as the bones, and all that was left was a pile of gray looking dirt.

Inuyasha looked at the dirt suspiciously and turned around and saw a scared girl sitting here, her side bleeding slightly, as if it was a skin wound.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked Kagome softly as he walked over there. He placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and handed her the jewel.

"Here's the… jewel that came out of our body Kagome… Kagome? Are you alright?" he asked cautiously as he saw that Kagome was swaying dizzily and her eyes started to roll back to the back of her head.

"Kagome? KAGOME?" was all Kagome heard as she fell into the world of unconsciousness.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A/N: Hehehe… I kinda know this is really really short…

My sister: Try 11 pages short!

Me: I know! I know! I'm so sorry! I'll get to work on the Chapter 6 soon!

Rin: Aww! Isn't my baby cute?

Me: (looks over) AWWW! HEY SESSHOMARU COME OVER HERE!

Sesshomaru: (comes in with a grumpy look on his face) I was about to kill Naraku you know! then sees the baby Is… that my baby?

Sango: Yep! It only took 6 hours to deliver the baby, but it was totally worth it! It looks so adorable!

Inuyasha: He looks like a mini-version of Sesshomaru, not including the expression, and the eyes.

Kagome: I think he looks rather adorable!

Me: Anyways, since I'm done, I'd like to answer reviews.

Inuyasha: I thought you did that in the last chapter!

Me: I did, but this time it's a tad different… Don't worry, I'll let you guys out of the hell hole of the authoress room soon… MWHA HA HA HA! (Takes out a knife)

Inuyasha: (whimpers and hides behind Kagome)

_-_

_-_

**Review Responses:**

**_BloodspillerInuluver: _**Thanks for the compliment… Eep! hides behind a stall

**_Cold Kikyo: _**I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapters! 

**_Waterlily216: _**Grins I was feeling especially evil that day! LOL! hides Koga better not be behind that angry mob… eep!

**_Kagome's Girl: _**Thanks for reviewing! The reason why I never finished it was because in every three chapters, the Special Edition chapters will be uploaded! I hope that you'll enjoy the next chapter for Koga and Kikyo!

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Well! That's all the review responses I got for Ch. 4! Stay in tune 'till I update again!

Inuyasha: (muttering) And hopefully that's never….

Me: (grabs a wiffle bat) Shut up!


	8. Chapter 6 The Aftermath and Explanation

A/N: I'M BACK!

Inuyasha: (groans) What did I do to deserve this kind of torture?

Me: (smiles brightly) Oh many things! But I'll not say them all just yet!

Inuyasha: (grumbles and sulks)

Me: Well, part of my mission is accomplished!

Koga: What is that retched music!

Me: (looks at the stereo) Oh that? That's a song from Beauty and the Beast! The person that has the deep voice is Gaston. He actually reminds me of you Koga. You both have big egos the size China!

Koga: (growls) No I'm not! I'm nothing like one of those weakling humans!

Me: (narrows eyes) In case if you haven't noticed you pig headed male chauvinist, I am one of those 'weakling humans'!

Koga: (nervously laughs) Well… Not including my mate, her friends and you of course!

Me: (smiles sadistically) I thought so!

Kagome: Where were you anyways?

Me: The hell hole called school! (pulls out a bag out of nowhere)

Shippo: (tries to lift up the bag) What is in here! Rocks?

Inuyasha: It can't be that heavy! (lifts up bag) At least it isn't as heavy as the wench's…

Kagome: (glowering) WHAT DID YOU SAYYYY!

Inuyasha: (cowards behind) Miroku Eep!

Kagome: SSSIIITTTT!

Inuyasha: AAACCCKKK! (slams into the floor)

Me: (sweatdrops) Inuyasha honestly doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut sometimes….

Shippo: Why would they assign so much homework if you are there to learn at this… skool?

Me: Not every one of my teachers gives out homework on the first week. I have this one teacher that gives out a lot of homework. He's my science teacher. Watching paint dry is more exciting then he is.

Miroku: He's your elder AngelMiko! You should treat him with respect!

Me: (raises eye brow) What if your sensei was an old man, probably in his late 70's, and he quiet as a mouse, as well as that he goes off subject and talks about the 'good old days'?

Sango: You're right… He sounds dull….

Me: He doesn't teach anything anyways. The only thing we do in his class is write notes.

Miroku: Never mind. Why should I try to change the mind of the corrupted?

Sango: You shouldn't be talking about the mind of the corrupted Miroku.

Inuyasha: (finally sitting up after the incantation wore off) With you being so perverted and all, no wonder you were too scared to go into the purified barrier at Mt. Hakurei

Kagome: By the rate you're going, you won't be able to go near Mt. Hakurei!

Miroku: (fake sad look) You guys wound me so!

Inuyasha: (shrugs) It's in the job description Miroku.

Koga: (pops out of nowhere) HEY GUYS!

Me: AAAAAHHHHHHH! (gets out a bat and whacks Koga)

Koga: (falls onto the floor) OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!

Me: (sheepish grin) You surprised me!

Koga: (mutters about stupid, crazy authoress)

Me: (grins evilly) MWHA HA HA HA HA!

Kagome: Yep, she's defiantly gone off the deep end.

Inuyasha: (whispering to the rest) How about Kagome and I pull her down, and you and Miroku tie her down to. Koga can get some duck tape to tape her mouth…

Sango: (nods and gets ready)

Miroku: (nods) Great idea Inuyasha. I'll get some rope.

Me: HA HA HA H- HUH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! (screeches and is slammed down to the ground by Kagome and Inuyasha) ACCCKKK! GET OFF OF MEEEE!

Inuyasha: No fucking way! You're crazy!

Kagome: Nope. There is no way.

Me: HEEELLLPPPP!

Shippo: (nervously looks around) I… need… to get something for Kagome! (races off)

Me: (red eyes) TRAITOR!

Miroku: Got the rope!

Koga: (races in) I got the duck tape!

Inuyasha: Tie her down Sango!

_-_

_-_

.: Aminute later:.

_-_

_-_

Me: (glares) Let me out of this chair!

Everyone: Nope!

Kagome: This way, you won't be able to summon Naraku!

Me: I won't I promise… JUST GET ME OUT OF THESE ROPES!

Koga: Nope! The last time that we trusted you, you ended calling Naraku anyways!

Me: (rolls eyes) I didn't call Naraku!

Miroku: She does have a point Koga… She didn't call out Naraku in the last chapter.

Koga: (growls) Shut up monk!

Miroku: Eep! (hides behind Sango)

Sango: Don't you dare touch me you buzo!

Me: I'm sorry to interrupt the love squabble, but why is Sesshomaru and Rin at the door?

Inuyasha: That bastard is here?

Me: Well… I wouldn't actually call him a bastard.

Inuyasha: growls

Me: (sweatdrop) Shutting up….

Sesshomaru & Rin: (walks in)

Rin: Hello! (looks around the room) Why is AngelMiko in a chair?

Me: They thought it would be a good idea for me to be tied to a chair.

Sesshomaru: How pathetic. You couldn't even kill a human torturer little brother.

Inuyasha: (face red) I'd like to see you try killing someone that has Naraku at her every whim!

Me: DO YOU MIND? I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!

Sango: No offense Angelmiko-san, it's just that we don't trust you.

Me: (pouts) Meanies…

Rin: Here… let me untie you…

Inuyasha: NO!

Kagome: Please don't do it Rin! She's going to kill us!

Rin: Nonsense! She wouldn't do that! If she does, then I have my own ways to deal with her… (grins evilly)

Me: (sweatdrop) Scary…

Sango: Yep, she's defiantly Sesshomaru's wife for sure.

Miroku: (sarcastic) How did you figure?

Me: (rubbing wrists) I've been meaning to ask you a question Sesshomaru… Why is that thing on your back? A tail or a boa?

Sesshomaru: I have absolutely no response to that.

Me: Come on! It's not like I'm asking how old you are!

Sesshomaru: (icy look) No.

Me: Come on!

Sesshomaru: NO!

Kagome: While AngelMiko289 and Sesshomaru keep on fighting on if fluffy thing on Sesshomaru's back is a boa or a tail, I'll be typing up the disclaimer… Hopefully Sesshomaru doesn't kill her.

_-_

_-_

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT! I **DON'T OWN INUYAHA!** (takes out a C2 and starts to blast random spots with it)

Random person who apparently got burned: I'M SUING YOU!

Me: (sweatdrop) I guess I better start making cookies and begging for not getting sued… (starts to run)

Angry mob: GETT HHHERRRR!

Me: AHHHH!

_-_

_-_

_-_

_In the Pervious Chapter…_

_The centipede demon looked horrified as the attack came at it at full force. "NOOO!" it shouted before its face got slashed off by the attack. _

_Inuyasha huffed and saw that the jewel was in one of the many body parts that his attack had cut up. _

_When he picked it up, the flesh on the centipede disintegrated, as well as the bones, and all that was left was a pile of gray looking dirt. _

_Inuyasha looked at the dirt suspiciously and turned around and saw a scared girl sitting here, her side bleeding slightly, as if it was a skin wound. _

"_Hey, are you okay?" he asked Kagome softly as he walked over there. He placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and handed her the jewel. _

"_Here's the… jewel that came out of our body Kagome… Kagome? Are you alright?" he asked cautiously as he saw that Kagome was swaying dizzily and her eyes started to roll back to the back of her head. _

"_Kagome? KAGOME?" was all Kagome heard as she fell into the world of unconsciousness._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sleeping Miko

By: AngelMiko289

Chapter 6

The Aftermath and Explanation

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Darkness… a pounding headache, and a forestry smell was all what Kagome only saw, felt and smelt.

"Kagome… Kagome? Are you okay?" a masculine voice asked, worried.

"Sis? You're not dead yet are you?" a timid voice asked quietly.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and blinked slowly, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light.

"What happened?" she asked groggily. She saw what seemed like a dozen people surrounding her.

She then remembered the centipede, her and Souta's birthday, and a jewel.

"What happened to the centipede!" she abruptly asked as she sat up immediately. Kagome then felt a sharp pain on her side as she sat up.

She hissed and looked down and saw that the upper half of her body was covered in bandages. 'Probably from that centipede's teeth marks…' she thought grimly as she quickly lay down.

Inuyasha sighed in relief as he saw that Kagome was okay and awake.

Souta scowled at Kagome, "What where you thinking sis! Going after Inuyasha knowing fully well that he can take care of himself!" he exclaimed angrily at his sister.

Kagome sighed and looked at her brother from her bed. "You know that I would have gone anyways Souta. Anyways, what day is it? It feels like I've been sleeping for three weeks!"

"You've been sleeping for twenty four hours, Kagome," replied Sesshomaru, passive as ever.

"WHHHATTT!" screamed Kagome in shock.

Sango nodded sadly, "Unfortunately, when you guys came back, Inuyasha was carrying you, and you and you had a deep wound on your side and some teeth marks. Luckily, you didn't lose too much blood."

Rin patted Inuyasha on the back roughly, "Luckily, Inuyasha was so worried he rushed to the infirmity room after he took a second to explain what happened to you." She grinned and tugged Inuyasha's cheek, "Aww… Is wittle Inuywashi blushing?" she cooed.

"Feh. I'm just glad that you're alive," Inuyasha gruffly remarked as he turned away, but not fast enough so that Kagome can see that he that we was turning red that can rival an apple.

Sesshomaru snickered, "You are just a childish as a twelve year old, brother."

Inuyasha turned around, a tinge of red straying on his cheeks, "Oh yeah? Should I tell everyone what happened with after Rin accidentally came into your room?" Inuyasha asked, in a sly tone as he watched his brother turn red.

"You won't dare!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, slightly furious and surprised that his brother would suggest that.

Inuyasha smirked, "Try me."

Kagome rolled her eyes as both of the brothers continued to squabble at each other.

Shippo popped out of nowhere and threw himself onto Kagome's lap. "KAGOME! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT YOU WERE DEAD!" the kitsune wailed as it clutched onto the surprised girl.

Kagome smiled at Shippo awkwardly as she hugged the kit. "Don't worry about anything Shippo. Inuyasha protected me."

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard Kagome say his name. His head swerved around and looked at Kagome.

Kagome grinned at Inuyasha and Inuyasha gave her a lopsided grin and turned back around and continued to argue to his brother who was apparently getting extremely annoyed.

"Hello! I see that Lady Kagome is up and well!" a cheerful voice exclaimed as Miroku walked in with some tea, sugar, and cream.

Sango scowled at the overly happy monk and turned away from him. Kagome raised an eyebrow as her friend turned away from the monk angrily.

"What happened between Sango and Miroku when I was knocked out?" she whispered to Souta as she saw the monk pout and set down the tray that held the tea.

"When you guys were gone, Miroku tried to make light of the situation by… erm… trying to cheer up Sango by his… 'charm'…" he replied nervously as he watched the demon slayer and the monk carefully.

"Oh god… Don't tell me…" Kagome gasped.

"You got it… a very pissed and mad Sango…" remarked Rin who was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Kagome smacked her hand on her head. She then remembered about Souta.

"Didn't mom and dad get to celebrate your birthday?" she asked her brother.

Souta grinned uneasily and looked at his sister, "It's no big deal! I mean you got hurt!"

Kagome frowned, "No brother of mine is not going to get a birthday party on his 15 birthday!" Kagome said curtly as she sat up carefully and grabbed the blanket along with it and wrapped it around her petite body and slipped on some blue slippers and stood up.

She tucked the sheet in and grabbed Souta's hand and almost dragged him out of the room, but then we stopped by two hands that were dragging her back.

"Oh no you don't Kagome! I'll ask your parents about Souta's birthday party and you stay here and rest," scolded Sango as she let Inuyasha drag Kagome back to where she was supposed to be laying down.

"But-", protested Kagome as she tried to fight the two extremely warm hands that were pulling her to her bed.

She heard Inuyasha sigh and then gruffly reply, "Look, I usually don't listen to Sango a lot of times… And hell, I just don't listen to her at all, but please just listen to her just this once?" he begged slightly with a bit of weariness in his voice.

Kagome sighed and looked at her friend, whose amber eyes looked worried, and his brows drawn together. She looked forlornly at her brother who was looking at them in shock and was about to double over in laughter.

"Fine… But remember to give mom and dad a piece of my mind while you're at it!" she remarked, defeated.

Sango grinned and dragged Miroku with her and grinned at her friend. "I'll remember to warn them! Come on boys, let's go find your mom and dad, Souta!" she remarked while dragging her friend with her.

"Come on Sango! Why are you dragging me and not Inuyasha?" he wined as he was dragged by the collar.

Sango looked at him a growled at him angrily, "Because we want to leave to get Souta's parents? Right 'roku?" she asked, smiling sadistically.

She nudged him deep in to stomach and nodded her head to the two people who were blankly looking at them in confusion.

Miroku doubled over in pain and then looked up.

Miroku looked at Sango and then at their two friends. "Ohhh… I see what you mean!" he cheerfully remarked as he brushed the dirt off of him, as he stood up.

Inuyasha looked at his friends suspiciously as Kagome's brother, Miroku, and Sango edged out of the room and scooted out as soon as possible.

Kagome shook her head, "They are still the same as ever."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and scowled. "Unwrap the blanket, and lay down Kagome. You're still injured.

Kagome snorted, "Injured my ass. How about you! The centipede actually got a few hits on you!" she exclaimed as she pointed to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Incase if you have forgotten Kagome, I am a hanyou. I can't get hurt by measly wounds!" he snorted and turned away.

"You have an ego the size of this whole kingdom!" Kagome angrily said as she unwrapped the blanket and lied down.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this little 'love' spat, but Rin, Shippo, and I must really be going now," Sesshomaru said stonily as he walked out the door with Shippo on his shoulder.

Rin grinned at the two, who were blushing a deep colored red, "I hope you guys don't do anything… naughty…" she cackled as she walked out.

Inuyasha groaned and slapped his palm to his head. "Rin's been hanging out with Miroku too much…" he remarked as he placed a chair near Kagome's bed and sat on it.

"Why am I in the bed, and you're not?" Kagome complained as she nervously shifted.

"Because wench, I am a half demon, and half demons don't need beds to sleep on just because of an injury," he replied back as he took a good look at Kagome, "and plus, you look sort of pale."

Kagome grinned, "Aww… were you worried about me?" she asked as she took a good look at Inuyasha.

He took another good look at her, and suddenly hugged her tightly.

Kagome eeped at the unexplained affection and soon melted into his embrace.

"I will **always** worry about you. Yesterday, I wasn't able to protect you damn it," he cursed as he hugged her tighter.

Kagome colored a bit and closed her eyes and took a big wiff of him. He smelt like… a forest, with a bit of a musky scent.

Just then, Miroku, Sango and Souta came clambering in with the rest of the Hiragishi family.

"Umm… did we interrupt something?" Sango asked as she looked at the hugging pair.

Souta raised his eyebrow, the situation looked as if… Inuyasha was protecting her from the world; by the way that he was tightly hugging his sister. He snickered as the two mentioned people suddenly turned bright red that can rival a cherry blossom tree.

Mrs. Hiragishi looked at Inuyasha and Kagome and then grinned, "I'M GOING TO GET GRANDCHILDREN!" she cheered.

Inuyasha and Kagome sprang apart, both still blushing. "YOU ARE NOT GETTING GRANDCHILDREN!" they both screamed out of embarrassment.

Miroku laughed out loud, while Sango and Souta tried to contain their laughter.

"Relax, anyways, I came here to announce to Kagome that Souta's birthday will be hosted today. There's no way that we would ever forget about Souta!" King Hiragishi gleefully remarked.

Kagome lay down and relaxed her shoulders. "Good. Now, where are Koga and Kikyo? I haven't seen them ever since I left to follow Inuyasha." Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smiled as he let go of Kagome and helped her lay down. "They went out scouting for nearby demons after they saw that you got attacked badly."

Kagome sighed, "That's good. No one can be hurt by any of Naraku's demons… Who is Naraku?" she asked as she tapped her head. "The only thing I know about Naraku is that he is the King of the South, and that he's after me for the Shikon Jewel, but all I know." Kagome thoughtfully remarked as she stared at the tightened jaw of her parents and friends.

Her father shifted from one foot to another and cleared his throat. "I'd like to speak to Kagome alone please…" he ordered softly as he looks at his wife, son, and their friends.

Inuyasha nodded and dragged Souta and Miroku out, while Queen Hiragishi and Sango walked out the door, and silently shut it.

"Why'd you drag us out Inuyasha?" complained Souta as he was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall.

Inuyasha frowned, "King Hiragishi is very touchy about the subject about Naraku. You see, Hiragishi-sama and Naraku's father, Onigumo, used to be very good friends."

"Then what happened to Onigumo?" Souta asked, his head cocked to one side.

Inuyasha paused, "Naraku killed him."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

.:Back in the room:.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Kagome stared at her father as he paced around the room, and sighed. He sat in the seat that Inuyasha was sitting in a few minutes ago and looked at her straight in her eyes.

"A long time ago, Kagome, I was a prince myself, and I had a dear friend named Onigumo. His name is certainly unusual but he was a good man. His father died at a young age, fighting for his life, and he was soon King. As was I, not married yet, but your grandfather retired to a shrine priest, and soon I was King as well. Around his early twenties, he met a woman in a nearby town that he ruled. He courted her, until he proposed. I attended the wedding, and that's where I met your mother. Soon after we got married, Onigumo had a son, Naraku. Naraku was a human like his mother and father. He soon despised his heritage, and called himself weak. He was soon exiled out of the castle and into the world of demons and humans. He called himself weak, and he asked demons to devour his body and make a new form for him. He came back to the castle, stronger as ever. He pretended to see the true light of humanity, and soon, one night, he killed his own parents without remorse and sent demons over to give the corpse personally at us. He was only a young boy at that age, and very much corrupted. He's an evil man Kagome. He's very manipulative as well. Be careful while looking for the shards. He will do at nothing to get them and use the Jewel Shards to make himself full demon." Her father quietly remarked as he sat up once again, his eyes brimming with hatred and sadness of a death of a friend.

Kagome sat there, her mouth slightly opened. She slowly nodded and saw her father nod, and wished for her quick recovery and left the room.

Kagome sat there, blinking slowly as possible. Suddenly then, Inuyasha, Souta, and Miroku came in; Inuyasha scowling, Souta frowning, and Miroku with an indifference look on his face.

But Inuyasha's scowl lightened up when he saw that Kagome was in a state of shock. He sat down on her bed, while Miroku occupied the chair and Souta occupied the other side of the bed.

"I guess that he told you everything…" Inuyasha remarked as he took a good look at Kagome.

Kagome nodded carefully, and pinched herself back to reality. "I didn't know that dad had a friend that used to be the Lord of the South… Quite shocking really." S

Inuyasha nodded, "I know what you're talking about. Naraku actually used to play with Sesshomaru and Kohaku once. It was during one of the reunions. I actually only remember him by that when he came to play, he often admired Sesshomaru's strength as a full demon, and that he used to help me out on a lot of trouble… But now all that's changed," Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, a little shocked, "I didn't know that! Why didn't you guys tell me that?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "It didn't seem important now that greed had taken over Naraku."

Miroku sighed and rubbed his forehead, "What Inuyasha told us about Naraku's father and Naraku himself is quite mind-boggling. Why would he kill is own father is my question."

"It's simple Miroku. He despised his father and mother for not being demons. He hated them because they were human." Kagome frowned as she thought about what her father had said about Naraku.

Inuyasha shifted so that he was looking straight at Kagome, "Here… I was going to give you this after the battle, but then you passed out." He handed her a light, sparkling, pink jewel. "It came out of you, and it's what the centipede demon swallowed before it transformed."

Miroku stared at the jewel with sudden respect, "It has enormous power! It's not either good or bad!" he said in awe.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, "What?" he asked.

Miroku looked at the jewel at a closer range, "Can I hold this Kagome?" he asked as he held out his palm.

Kagome nodded and gave it to him, her eyebrows raised. "Why such the curiosity Miroku?" she asked.

Miroku looked at the jewel and held it up to the light, "I think I've read something about this before... This is the Shikon no Tama... Correct?" he asked. Both Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. "Good, then this jewel was made by a miko. She was a powerful miko of her time, while she was fighting a horde of powerful demons, all on her own, she plunged her hand into her heart and took out the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon no Tama is made out of four souls, aramitama, megimetama, sakimetama, and kushimetama. When she took out the jewel, her body was stoned, as well as the demons that were trying to eat her. Legend says, that her body is in a cave, in a demon's slayer's village, and comes to their aid whenever needed." Miroku looked at the jewel once more, fingered it carefully and gave it back to Kagome.

"Where did you hear that Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, his shoulders where stiff and he looked alert.

Miroku blinked at him. "I read it from some scrolls in the library a few years ago. It was the history of the Shikon no Tama."

Inuyasha's shoulders relaxed and he looked tiredly at Miroku. "Thanks 'roku. I have to look into that tomorrow... Right now, all I want to get is some sleep."

Inuyasha yawned, and laid back into Kagome's bed. "I've gotta get some sleep..."

One of Kagome's eyebrows rose, "How long did you sleep when I was out?" she asked.

Inuyasha yawned, "Just a few hours..."

Souta snorted, "It was more like an hour of sleep."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "That is it! You are sleeping in this bed. No questions asked." She pushed Inuyasha back when he tried to get up.

"But Kagome! I'm a hanyou! You need the bed more then I do!" he protested as Kagome leaned on to him, so that she was on top.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "She does have a point Inuyasha. If you're not at your full strength, the demons will pound you."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, "Thanks for the support buzo."

Souta snickered at the two, "Miroku and I will leave you two alone, I'll come and get you once the party is set up. But in the meanwhile, hope you guys don't do anything... naughty..." he cackled evilly while he dragged Miroku with him and shut the door.

Inuyasha looked down and glared at Kagome, who looked up at him, her eyes wide and innocent looking. He sighed and his glare softened. "Fine. I'll sleep. Only if you get some sleep too."

Kagome grinned, "Fine. Now let's go to sleep. I'm exhausted." She placed her head on his chest, just beneath his chin, and cuddled to his side, like when they were kids.

Inuyasha blushed a beet red and fehed. He took one more glance at Kagome, who was snoring softly and sighed. He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes. As he was slowly falling asleep, he then muttered, "I will not break that promise... ever..."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A/N: Sorry if the chapter was short... again... But it was a little longer then the last one that's for sure. This chapter was mostly information about Naraku, and the Shikon Tama. If you have seen Inuyasha in the dub and Japanese verison, it mentions that there are four souls that make up the jewel. Anywho, might as well answer reviews!

Inuyasha: scowling Are you going to do this in **every** stinkin' chapter?

Me: I shouldn't be the one complaining Inuyasha, besides, I have Naraku on my side.

Sango: What happened with you and Sesshomaru? One minute you guys are arguing, and the next, you appear out of nowhere, without Sesshomaru yelling at you!

Me: (smirks) Oh... he's somewhere... where tellitubbies rule the world.

Inuyasha: (confused) teitbubies?

Kagome: (facefault) Don't tell me... You shoved him inside the T.V. when tellitubbies were playing.

Me: Exactly!

Miroku: He's going to kill you once he gets out...

Me: I know... but now, I just want to see him suffer a little longer...

-

-

.:Inside the T.V.:.

_-_

_-_

Yellow tellitubby: I want to be friends! Everyone is your friend!

Sesshomaru: Get away from me you vile thing! (branishs out the posion whip) NOW DIIIEEE!

Yellow tellitubby: (still there, unharmed) I'm your greatest friend in the whole wide world!

Sesshomaru: YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE! WHY WON'T YOU DIEEEE? (keeps on slashing)

(If I insulted anyone with this, I am sorry but, I dislike the tellitubbies and I don't know much about them.)

_-_

_-_

.:Back at the authorness' space:.

_-_

_-_

Me: MWHA HA HA HA!

Inuyasha: Maybe we should've left her tied up...

Me: Now to answer the reviews! I'd like to say thanks for the wonderful reviews that I've recieved!

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Review Responses:**

**_Kagome's Girl: _**Eep! (hides from the bazooca and machine gun and waves a white flag) I come in peace!

**_InuGirl4ever: _**In the last chapter, they (including Souta) were worried about Kagome, so they canceled the party and they are doing Souta's in the next chapter.

**_Waterlily216: _**Yep! Laziness is definatly taking a toll on me. :-P Thanks for the Claws of blood info! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Eep! (hides from the mob) I once again, come in peace!

_**-**_

**_-_**

**I'd like to thank:**

_**Fanficlu**_

_**Moopy**_

_**Cold Kikyo**_

_**Inuyasha05**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

That's all I got for my thanks and review responses! 'till next time!

Sango: You're crazy...

Me: (smirks) And damn glad of it!


	9. Special Edition 2

A/N: Yo! I know that I updated Sleeping Miko about a month ago, but I decided to put _**Murder of 1960**_, and _**The Christmas Tale**_ on hold for a while until I'm done typing up the chapters at least. I have a lot of school work, concerning that I really suck at foreign language 'cause I'm more used to Asian languages. I also had a lot of stress lately, concerning the Hurricane incidents, and that the after effects are putting a lot of stress on my family life as well.

Inuyasha: That explains why you're so tired, and haven't bothered getting up lately…

Me: At least I wasn't smooching Kikyo while Kagome was watching!

Inuyasha: (face red) HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!

Me: (offhand) I watched the rerun a few days ago… I was actually so pissed at Kagome for flirting with Koga, that I almost broke my sister's arm… But then when I saw you with Kikyo… let's just say that my sister was lucky she was sleeping…

Shippo: (arches eyebrow) You broke your sister's arm?

Kagome: Were you insulting me by any chance when you said that?

Me: (nervously looks around) Ummm… Well… LET'S GET STARTED ON THE CHAPTER!!! (grabs computer)

Kagome: HEY YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION YET!

Me: Too bad! NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I hate to admit it… Inuyasha is owned by Takahashi-san… I wish that she'd let me at least borrow it though… (pouts)

-

-

_Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to the Hurricane victims… Even though they won't probably read this, I hope if they do, that this chapter will make them laugh, and to lessen the blow on their losses. Even though nothing can be changed, and that the pain and suffering will always be with you, laughter is a gift that I want to give since they all have been under so much pain. I hope that they will have great and productive lives in the future, and not let this disaster throw them off course._

_-_

_-_

_Previously:_

_Koga, heard someone coming to the woods. Not bothering to smell who it was, the hugged her, and felt her kiss her. Then, they both felt something pull them up, and they broke the kiss…. Then they looked at each other… then…._

"_AHHHHH!!!"_

_Echoed through the forest, as two shadows snickered, and walked away, whooping in joy…_

_-_

_-_

Sleeping Miko

How Koga and Kikyo Finally Meet! Pt. 2

By: AngelMiko289

-

-

-

-

Koga glared at the figure as the figure glared back.

"Why are you here?!!!" yelled Koga.

"Better yet, why did you kiss me demon?!" Kikyo yelled as she took out an arrow. The point was near his nose at the secluded space that they were in.

"Damn it woman, I just came here to meet Kagome! Not kiss a brat like you!" he growled as he attempted to scoot away from the arrow, only making the situation worse.

"Well I came here to meet with Inu-yashi, not kiss a stinky wolf!" Kikyo shot back as she pressed the tip of the arrow closer to Koga's nose.

Koga snorted, "You mean dog-turd?" he asked cynically.

Kikyo growled and slashed the arrow across his nose. "Never call my Inu-chan that!"

Koga stifled as he touched his nose. There was a red line across it, almost reaching to the end of his cheek. "You WENCH!" he screamed as he lunged forward.

Now, as well all knew it, Koga didn't have the greatest intelligence, but he wasn't stupid either. But often he didn't use his head… Like the situation now. Since the close distance between the two was caused by the net, it made it closer that when he lunged at her, that he was now holding Kikyo's wrist together, his face near hers, and their legs intertwined. Yep, he had defiantly made it worse on himself.

Kikyo's eyes flared with anger as Koga saw the position and frantically tried to scoot away.

"I-I-I w-w-asn't trying to! I-I-I s-s-s-wear!" he stuttered as he rapidly scooted away. Kikyo.

The usual kind and clam priestess growled at the scared demon, her aura flaring up in anger. "YOU DEMON!!!! INSTEAD OF MAKING **STUPID** MISTAKES, WHY DON'T YOU TRY GETTING US OUT OF HERE WITH YOUR OH SO SHARP CLAWS!"

Koga sweatdropped, "Why didn't I think of that?" he muttered in bewilderment as he slashed the net with his claws and they both landed on the ground.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious, you have worms for brains, and plus, I'm a lot smarter then you are."

Koga snorted, "But incase you haven't noticed, I'm older then you by two years."

"Duh. Would you think I would know that? I need to get home anyways; it was pointless coming here if I came here to get trapped with you." Kikyo snorted as she brushed off her pants and started to walk back to the village.

Koga then thought for a moment. 'Wouldn't the people that set this trap realize that I could've just slashed the net open and escaped? But then why did they use such a weak… CRAP!'

"Bitch, don't move! There is probably t-," Koga started off.

"AHHHH!!!!" a girlish scream was heard for what seemed like miles.

Koga sighed and smacked his head, "Traps… Hold on wench… I'll get you out of there."

Koga then started to jog over to the priestess, when he too was also pulled up by something. "ACK! WHAT THE HELL!" he exclaimed in surprise as he felt both of his feet were tied up and he was hanging downwards.

Kikyo frowned, "What do we do oh smart one?" she asked sarcastically as she folded her arms together.

Koga smirked, "Simple. I'll just cut the rope," he replied back as she started to swing back and forth and bending over, trying to reach the rope.

"This isn't rope idiot! It's too strong to be a rope!" Kikyo argued.

Koga snorted, "Nothing's too strong for a full demon like me!"

Kikyo groaned and then muttered, "Great… he's stupid and egotistical what great combination…"

Koga growled to the priestess and went to work on loosening the rope. But when he tried to slash it with his claws, the rope still didn't budge from his legs. "What the hell is wrong with this net?!" he exclaimed as he still found himself upside down.

Kikyo rolled her eyes again, feeling a headache coming on as she felt all the blood rush to her head. "They obviously put some sort of spell on it so that we don't escape… Unless…" she trailed off, they slowly shook her head, and the blood that had rushed to her head had slowed her movements.

"Unless what?" Koga asked suspiciously.

"I think they want us to do something… Otherwise, they wouldn't have gotten through the trouble of dragging us into these ridiculous traps." Kikyo concluded.

Koga cocked his head innocently, well the best he could being upside down, "huh?" he asked, confused.

Kikyo sighed and then smacked her head, "Listen, and think about it. These ropes are obviously stained with miko power, now why would a miko would want to put so much effort into making these ropes and trapping us if was just for fun?"

Koga, who was still rather slow since the blood was rushing to his face from being upside down, "Let me get this straight, these ropes… their stained with miko power?" he asked, "then why aren't they hurting me? I mean, I am a full demon? Shouldn't the ropes purify me as well?"

Kikyo pursed her lips and thought for a moment, "I'm actually not too sure why the ropes won't purify a youkai like you, but I'm sure these ropes are stained with miko power, a really strong one to keep it in an unanimated object for so long."

Koga sighed, "So we really have no idea why we are here…" he muttered as he looked at the rope wistfully, then, an idea popped into his head, "Hey, why don't you try canceling out the miko power from the ropes?" he asked Kikyo who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And how exactly would I do that?" she shot back, as she looked at him with cold eyes.

Koga gulped under the gaze, "Well, I thought it was common knowledge, if you can counteract the power with something stronger, then wouldn't the spell cancel?" he asked.

Kikyo nodded, "Yes, it is a possibility, but this power is far from my own strength, something that I possibly **can't** counteract. Besides, I'm just a village priestess, this is stuff that is far from my ability!"

Koga sighed and then looked at her straight in the eyes, "Stop saying that shit! Although I've only met you recently, I believe that you can do this."

Kikyo sighed, "But-"

"But nothing, you are still a miko aren't you? Then you should be able to counteract this power with your own. Everyone has strength within themselves, all they have to do is believe!" Koga shot back at her, as he grabbed her hand, despite the fact that he was starting to feel a bit dizzy, "So please, just try, if not for me then yourself," he grinned at her, "Besides, you seem nice, despite the 'I'm going to kill you youkai!' thing."

Kikyo, who blushed when Koga grabbed her hand nodded, hesitantly as she closed her eyes and then concentrated as hard as she could on her rope.

"You can do it…" Koga encouraged as much as he could as he saw sweat coming out of the girl's forehead and some pink glowing coming out of her hands.

But despite the glowing, he didn't let go, knowing that if he did, she might not feel as encouraged.

'She smells… nice… like herbs and honey tea…' he thought as he took a long sniff toward her direction, 'I wish… I had this scent with me forever…' he thought as he closed his eyes, still breathing in the scent.

'WHAT AM I THINKING?!' he abruptly thought as he snapped his eyes back open, 'I'M IN LOVE WITH KAGOME! NOT WITH THIS CRAZY MIKO!' he thought, alarmed as he used his free hand and then hit himself in the forehead slightly.

Meanwhile, Kikyo was still concentrating on the rope, now gritting her teeth for all they were worth, 'Come on… I can do it…' she thought as she gathered all of her energy into her free hand.

'COME ON! DO IT!' her mind screamed as she bent over and then touched the rope attentively as she as opened her eyes and then crashed her power against the power of the rope. Suddenly there was a sudden burst of power and a bright flash that had soon blinded the two.

When Kouga's eye sight returned, he found himself lying on his back, staring at the sky. The inky night stared back at him, with the occasional bright star beaming down on him.

He then remembered the miko…

"Oi!" Kouga sat up, ignoring the sudden dizziness of sitting up too fast, and was soon looking around for the miko, "where are you?"

Quiet.

"Well? I can't exactly act like a gentleman and extend a helping hand, if I don't know where you are…"

He then heard a sigh and someone breathing heavily, "I'm up here demon… I'm still stuck on this rope…

Kouga looked up and then looked at the girl quizzically. "Why didn't your rope break but mine did? I mean, yours should have broken since you concentrated on yours… right?" Kouga asked curiously as he looked up at the miko.

Kikyo groaned. Surely, someone up there really must hate her.

"I know, but…" she groaned as she felt more blood rush to her head and her voice sound stuffy, "But this spell must work by opposite reactions. If I concentrated on my rope, then your rope would become free, and if you concentrated on your rope then mine would come free…"

Kouga sighed, "That means that I have to tie myself up there?" he asked, a little annoyed at whomever had put the spells on the ropes.

"I guess so, if you really want me to go free idiot…" Kikyo grumbled back, her voice really beginning to sound funny.

"Fine…" Kouga grumbled as he climbed up the rope and with some maneuvering, tied himself on the rope once again.

"Okay then, on three. One…" Kikyo said, as she used her hands to hoist her body up once more.

"Two…" Kouga replied as he extended his claws.

"THREE!"

A bright flash of light, and the sound of two bodies thudding the ground was heard once more.

Kouga, had once more found himself staring at the clouds, becoming frustrated of the multiple traps they have landed into so far.

Kikyo in the meanwhile, was dizzy and tried for being upside down for so long, and using too much energy.

It also didn't help that she was on something warm and that reminded her of a very nice pillow, and happened to smell very nice.

"You know…" she yawned, "I'm going to sleep…"

Kouga blinked at the young miko, "… Huh? No! Wait a mi-"

A loud sound of snoring came from the miko that was currently lying on him.

"… never mind then…" grumbled Kouga as he heard the loud snore.

'Stupid miko. Sleeping in the middle nowhere… And ON ME no less!' Kouga scowled as he glared at her.

But as he stared at her, he began to see her frown lines lessen, and her frustrated face and angry expression change, into one that was almost like a little child's. Peaceful, and without a worry in the world…

"I guess I'll just have to wait…" he groaned, as he smelt that dawn was approaching.

For a couple minutes, he smiled down at the miko, and waited until the sun rose.

-

-

-

-

A/N: …. I know… I haven't updated this in forever… ;-; FORGIVE ME!! I lost track of time when I was in school, and hadn't gotten a chance to update this! ;-; School can be very tiring at times… Anyways, since school finished, and it's my summer vacation, I decided to update, so I can report the good news and… the bad. The good: Since its summer vacation, I get to update more frequently and concentrate more on the stories, and uploading the chapters. The bad: I have to study, and that I have a rather busy schedule doesn't help either. ;-;… But I promise to try and update as fast as I can!!!

Inuyasha: (blinks) So… does this mean that we can get out of the dusty closet in the corner of your mind now?

Me: YES!!! hugs Inuyasha I'm so glad that you haven't died from starvation yet!!!

Shippo: (appears out of nowhere) Kouga almost did though… It was until you sister decided to give us something to eat that he started to eat his own-

Kouga: (covers Shippo's mouth) Shut up brat.

Kagome: (thwacks) Kouga Don't treat Shippo like that idiot!

Me: (frown) What exactly happened in that closet when I was gone?

Everyone: (stare)

Me: (laughs nervously) Never mind then… I really don't want to know now…

Kouga: What took you so long anyways?

Me: (face fault) School… Teachers who came from hell… Assignments that came from hell…. Too much- (starts to drone on and on)

Kagome: (sweatdrop) Never mind then!

Inuyasha: Well, since AngelMiko points to me is having a little trouble now, we'll be sending you off!

Shippo: Thank you for reading!

Everyone: PLEASE R&R!!!

Kouga: (grumbles) If you guys want to see us alive that is…

Kagome: (hits Kouga with a wiffle bat) SHUT UP IDIOT!

-

-

(P.S. Sorry that this was a short and it was cut off so abruptly! I promise to make the other chapters longer!!! Please R&R!!!!)


End file.
